Times Q
by Steven Dalton
Summary: Set shortly after the conclusion of the Dominion War,after to the Insurrection movie, the Cardassian government has fallen apart and the Enterprise is headed there in an attempt to resolve matters. But... Q and his usual antics intervene. r/r please!
1. Prologue

_**Star Trek**_

_**The Next Generation**_

Times Q

Prologue

Hunger... hunger was eternal.

Food… food was near. It grew closer. A feast was in store. It was here. It was gone. It had come. It would go. It never went. Yet it had been.

There, here, now, then… Yes. There would be plenty. But it would not be enough. Never enough. Always that had been so and yet still it remained. Everything would be consumed. Nothing would endure. And then, there would be satisfaction. Then, the feast would start over. The search, the discovery, the consumption. Then, it would return. Hunger. Yes, it sensed the food was nearing. Yet there was another. Poison was there, here, then, now… Never. Yet, it was. Destroy. Yes, only then could it take what was needed. When? How? Then, now… Yes, it had the key.

They would interfere. But it would not be stopped. The meal would take place and this time, it would be everlasting. Eternity spanned in but a moment of the hunt which went on forever, yet never began. It could not find satisfaction. Hunger would be forever. Yet it had to consume.

Everything, anything, nothing, something... This was its purpose. This was its motive. Food, poison; both were here and would be consumed. All would be nothing. All would be everything. All would be it. It would be all…


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

Captain's Log: Stardate 53017.32. Following the collapse of the Cardassian/Dominion Alliance and the disappearance of Captain Benjamin Sisko, the crew of the _Enterprise-E_ has been assigned to take over the negotiations in the hope of settling the animosity between our two governments. We are currently approaching Deep Space Nine, where we will rendezvous with the Federation Ambassador along with the representative for the Klingon Empire; who also happens to be a former member of this crew. I look forward to this reunion and hope that we can achieve a solution to the hostility that has existed for many years between our cultures.

The clouds of the planet below shimmered in a magnificent display of colors as their shuttle cruised towards the space station. Captain Jean-Luc Picard glanced up at his vessel as it hung near the outer edge of the Bajor system, glad that he had chosen this means to travel to the outpost. There weren't too many places to transport on Deep Space Nine itself, or so he recalled.

It had been quite some time since he had been here, ever since before the loss of the _Enterprise-D_.

That had been four years ago, he thought. He looked forward to seeing how Colonel Kira Nerys was handling the job since Captain Sisko had gone missing a few weeks ago. The Federation intended to send someone to continue assisting matters, though he suspected they would wait until after these initial overtures to the Cardassians were completed due to the feelings of most Bajorans regarding their one-time conquerors.

He wondered just what had happened to Sisko and only hoped that his colleague would be safe, wherever he might be. If he recalled correctly, the Prophets had once designated Benjamin as their Emissary.

He wasn't sure if that was the reason behind what had happened or not, but was certain that his fellow Captain would be fine no matter what since he had proved himself countless times during the extended conflict with the Dominion.

"A credit for your thoughts, sir?" a voice rang in his ears, bringing him back to the present and he turned to the android who was piloting their shuttle as it neared the docking ring of the station.

"Oh nothing, Data. I was just regaling myself with reminisces of my last visit here. Wondering how the place has changed," Picard answered. "If you would like I can point out the modifications they have made as we go along," Data suggested.

The older man chuckled and said, "That won't be necessary." Data nodded, then turned back to the comm to address the officer at Ops as per standard procedure. The process was soon finished and the pair quietly left the shuttlecraft.

"Captain Picard, Lieutenant Commander Data; welcome aboard. We've prepared quarters for you since our latest update indicates that the Federation Ambassador will be delayed," the Colonel said as she walked towards them with her hand outstretched. Picard accepted the gesture and then replied, "I can see that you've grown accustomed to your new position."

Kira nodded and then the Bajoran gestured for the two of them to follow her. "I hope your visit will be more productive than the last one," she stated. "Yes… Colonel, we're on a tight schedule as it is and I believe that it might be simpler for us to meet our passengers halfway and then proceed to Cardassia," he answered.

They all entered into the turbolift and she called out their destination before replying, "Well, I wish I had time to explain the developments since the Dominion War ended; but clearly your mind is on other things. Do you believe that the Cardassians will follow through on this overture?"

"I try not to give out my political opinion on anything. I only hope for the best and pray that the Federation is doing the right thing," he answered sternly. Clearly, the middle-aged Bajoran had read up on his previous encounters with the Cardassians; so there was no need for him to explain to her his personal feelings in this matter. If it was true that the government was ready to put aside their differences, than he would do so as well. Only time would reveal the answer. As the turbolift came to a stop, the Colonel led them to a sparse conference room and gestured to the familiar face standing before them.

"I believe that you both know Ambassador Worf," Kira stated. Picard smiled, suppressing a chuckle at the fact that the Klingon was wearing the full regalia which befitted a warrior in the art of peace.

He still well recalled his surprise at hearing the news about his friend accepting the position. Worf nodded in respect to him and then the Captain said, "I knew that you would be coming along, but not in such an official capacity. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"With all due respect, sir; you never asked me," his old security officer replied.

"Point taken," Picard said with a smile. "Does not the Chancellor feel that is inappropriate for a member of his house to speak for the entire Empire?" Data inquired. "On the contrary, by suggesting that I take this position; Martok has shown his high regard for me and belief that I will place the interests and honor of the Klingon Empire before my own," Worf answered.

"If you will excuse me, I have other duties to perform," Kira told them, leaving briskly. "I believe that Alexander is well?" the android asked when they were alone. "He continues to serve with honor," the Klingon answered.

"I think we'll have plenty of time to talk upon returning to the _Enterprise_. With any luck, we can still reach Cardassia Prime on schedule," Picard noted.

The three comrades left the chamber, heading for their shuttlecraft. "I have read the reports of your stay here, Commander. What is your opinion regarding the chances of our success?" Data asked as they walked along. "Is this another attempt at small talk?" Worf inquired, evidently recalling that his comrade had been working on such a program many years ago.

"After careful observation, I have determined that while the process does help to alleviate a certain amount of tension; it can also generate a degree of boredom. In essence…" the android began. "Data, I think he was pulling your leg," Picard interjected.

"Ah… in that case, might I remind you that such an attempt at disassembly has been declared an infringement of my rights?" Data said.

"I would never…" the Klingon began, then frowned and he smiled thinly as his former security officer realized what the android had done. Just then, they reached the hatch and stepped from the dark and utilitarian corridors of the space station into the sleek and modern confines of their transport.

As they took their seats, Worf proclaimed, "I prefer to keep my opinions private for now." "Politics can be a nasty business which calls for exceptional bravery," he commented as the docking clamps were released and the shuttlecraft sped towards the bulk of his starship. The vessel grew silent as they flew along, each lost in their own thoughts; although for Data that amounted to a great deal more than anyone else could understand.

Within a short period of time, they reached the bay of the _Enterprise_ and settled to the deck. The door in the side of their craft opened and they stepped out of it rapidly. Although it would have been possible to simply beam Worf aboard, Picard had wished to anticipate the possibility of trouble by taking the shuttlecraft.

After all, one never knows what might come hurtling thru the wormhole at a moment's notice, he mused. Waiting outside was their current chief of security who looking over the group briefly as though ascertaining whether they were the same individuals who had been expected to arrive.

Fortunately, the security precautions had lessened somewhat after the formal treaty had been established between the Federation and the Dominion. Whether the Founders would hold to it or not was another matter. As he had stated earlier, there was always hope.

"Captain Picard, Commander Riker expresses his regrets that he couldn't be present to greet you; but anticipated your desire to leave at once so that this mission could get underway," his security officer proclaimed. He nodded, turning to Data and suggesting, "Lieutenant Commander, please show the Ambassador to his quarters. I'll be on the bridge."

As the Klingon and android left, he made his own way to a nearby turbolift and ascended thru the interior of his vessel to his destination. As usual, the room was a buzz of activity and already he could see the familiar starlines which accompanied travel at warp speed. His first officer stood, relinquishing the central chair into which Picard graciously sank.

"Estimated time of arrival?" he asked. "Two hours, sir… then three days to reach Cardassia," Riker replied. He nodded, knowing that things weren't officially supposed to begin until four days from now.

But the last thing he wanted was to aggravate the Cardassians at this point in such a delicate process. "How was your trip?" Counselor Troi asked pleasantly, to which he answered, "Brief and uneventful, two words that I am hoping shall describe this mission."

"Somehow I don't get the impression that Starfleet assigned us to the job because they expect things to go smoothly," Riker observed. He nodded, knowing that dispatching the _Enterprise_ was a display of strength as much as anything else.

The vessel had stayed off the front lines in the recent conflict precisely because many Admirals had felt it prudent to place the starship in a position where it could oppose any invasion. They had seen some action to be sure, at Deanna's home planet and elsewhere; but it had survived the war virtually unscathed. In fact, their little excursion to the Briar Patch had been more than a year ago and Picard hoped that his crew would remain free from any further troubles down the line.

Rising, he stated, "I'll be in my ready room. Inform me when we've crossed the border. After that, I don't expect any further disturbances until we're in their solar system." As he entered the adjacent chamber, he took a seat at his desk and called up the sparse package he'd been sent regarding the individual they'd be meeting with. The file was rather sparse, which meant that someone had pulled some strings to get a particular person the job. Probably an Admiral's daughter or something, he decided; knowing that there were those in Starfleet who still engaged in such favoritism.

Let's just hope her ship can meet up with us before some remnant of the once-powerful Cardassian military decides to take potshots at us or something worse comes along, he thought. Sighing and rubbing one hand over his face wearily, Jean-Luc rose and went to the replicator where he soon produced a cup of his favorite tea; which he then took to the window to sip and gaze at the stars.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

As the stars continued to stretch out in front of him; he glanced briefly at his old comrade who stood like a statue behind Deanna, clearly trying to look the part that he was playing. Riker thought that Worf looked a trifle silly in the uniform he was currently wearing, but decided it might not be best to bring it up here.

He recalled that his old friend had just recently lost his wife due to one particularly nasty Cardassian who had since been vanquished. He still found it hard to believe that the Klingon had been able to agree to come along for this mission, especially since the incident had only happened a year ago.

"Number One; would you attend to the needs of our guests?" the Captain asked, interrupting his thoughts. Riker nodded, rising from the central chair and then gesturing towards the transport, "After you, Ambassador."

Worf glared at him for a moment and then entered the turbolift with him following. "Do you find my appearance humorous, Commander?" the Klingon asked after he called out their destination.

"Oh, no; just sort of wondering how it is you even fit in those. Is that the style these days on Qo'noS?" Riker replied. "I feel honored to be given such a position. Comfort is not of importance in politics," Worf stated as the turbolift came to a stop and then Riker spotted Geordi and Barclay as they walked down the hallway towards the lounge.

"Well, look who's here," the chief engineer said, smiling and then glancing at the Klingon for a moment before stating, "It's times like these that I miss the VISOR."

Worf merely growled under his breath as they all entered the room. "I thought that the Captain told you to tend to my needs? I would prefer to prepare for my mission rather than engage in unnecessary diversions," the Ambassador stated. "I just thought you might want to relax a little; it's been quite some time since we've seen you," he stated.

"Do we have stories to tell," Geordi commented, shaking his head. "That and I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing a drink with us," Riker commented.

"Sir, if you don't mind; I'll return to engineering," Mister Barclay stated and then La Forge replied, "Sure thing, Reg. I'll be there in a minute."

The nervous officer left, nodding to Worf as he passed by and then the three of them were alone. Riker went to the nearby replicator and then ordered them all drinks. "Prune juice for you, sir. Two cups of raktajino for us," Riker said as he sat down.

"I see that you've not forgotten my usual preferences," the former security officer commented and then drank the beverage quickly. "Nice to see you again, but I better get back to engineering for my shift. Catch up with you later," Geordi said, checking the time; then downing his raktajino and departing.

Once they were alone, Riker finished his own drink and then said, "Well, that didn't take too much time from your hectic schedule." "Are we now going to devise our strategy for these negotiations? Or do you expect to get me to share my innermost feelings with you?" the Klingon asked.

"In something of a rush?" the Commander said with a smirk and then led his friend back to the turbolift. "I just wanted to remind you of the life you had here. If you ever want, we could use a steady hand at tactical. We've lost more security chiefs than I can count since you left," he commented.

"Thank you for the offer, sir, but I have my obligation to the Chancellor to think about," Worf answered. Didn't hurt to try, he thought as the transport stopped and then led him back to his room. "Anyway, Deanna thought you might want to speak with her. She's been worried about you for some time now," Riker stated.

"Indeed," his companion said with a nod and then closed the door, leaving the Commander alone in the hallway. Same old Worf, he thought as he returned and made his way back to the bridge. Tapping his combadge, he said, "Riker to Picard; I'm on my way up."

"Actually; I want you to rendezvous with Mister Data at cargo bay four, Number One. The Ambassador is docking as we speak," Picard answered. "Understood, Riker out," he replied and reached the transport and requested, "Cargo bay four."

In another few moments, he standing inside the cavernous chamber as the small craft finished the landing procedure. Mister Data arrived soon thereafter and then commented, "I had been certain that I had timed things so I would be here first. What floor were you on, Commander?"

"Is this some sort of race, Data?" he asked the android. "On the contrary, sir… when I received my instructions from the Captain, he mentioned that he had not yet spoken with you. Perhaps my internal chronometer is out of sync," his subordinate considered.

"I'm sure I was just closer than you were," Riker commented and then the two of them approached the vehicle as their guest stepped out. The middle-aged woman walked towards them, carrying in her right arm a male orange Persian cat who seemed to stare at his companion as she neared them.

Her hair was just starting to gray and she wore the usual uniform befitting her post. "A boy and his robot; this is my welcoming party?" the Ambassador commented as she glanced over them both. "I am Commander William Riker and this is Lieutenant Commander Data. Welcome to the _Enterprise_, ma'am," he said, extending a hand; but she ignored his offer and then replied, "I'd like to talk with Captain Picard in regard to our mission as soon as possible."

"Very well, if you would like; Mister Data can take your pet to your quarters," Riker offered. "That won't be necessary, Ramses goes with me everywhere… don't you, boy?" she answered. He cocked an eyebrow at her stubbornness in that regard and then shrugged, figuring it was another quirk typical of those who attained such posts.

Maybe Worf gained the position because of his rather daunting personality, he thought with a smirk. "Well, since regulations don't prohibit it; I don't see why not. But I'd advise you to keep a tight grip on him. I highly doubt that Captain Picard would approve of having an animal underfoot while we attempt to perform our duties," he declared.

"Most kind of you… I must say that my last visit to a starship wasn't nearly this pleasant," she remarked. "According to our records, you have never served on one previously," Data remarked.

"Oh, I was a civilian then and it was decades ago. It was my first trip outside the solar system, too," the Ambassador replied. The trio left the bay, making their way to the turbolift where he called out, "Bridge." As it moved along, he turned to face her and noticed a stylish pen inside a pocket on her outfit. However, they reached their destination before he could ask about it and Picard rose in greeting upon their arrival; extending his hand and saying, "Ambassador, welcome aboard… my crew and I will do everything in our power to attend to your comforts."

"Thank you, Captain, and you may refer to me as Miss Lincoln if you like. Now, may I have a word with you?" she asked, gesturing towards the ready room. His superior glanced significantly at the cat, to which Riker could only offer a shrug.

"Of course, follow me. Number One, you have the bridge," Picard instructed, departing with the Ambassador and her feline cargo in tow. Even as he took the central chair, he noticed Data standing gazing after them. "Something on your mind?" he inquired.

"As you know, I am always contemplating numerous subjects," the android answered. "I meant with regard to the Ambassador," Riker clarified. "Some aspects of her behavior puzzle me," the Lieutenant Commander admitted.

"Humans tend to be contradictory," he agreed. "Yes… her fondness of the cat, for instance. Captain Picard is well within his authority to keep her from bringing it along, yet he does not. I can understand her affection for the animal from my own experiences with Spot; but I have never brought her with me to the bridge during my shift, even at night," Data went on.

"Nor should you… serving aboard a starship requires a stricter set of rules than the diplomatic corps. Sometimes, we have to compromise," Riker admitted. "I shall do further research into her background. Perhaps that will shed some light on matters," the android declared, moving off.

The _Enterprise_ was coming about, driving for Cardassia Prime with all the speed they could muster. "Counselor Troi, would you come to the ready room?" the Captain's voice intruded over the intercom and Deanna rose, moving to join Picard and their guest.

He suspected that a conference would have to take place between the two Ambassadors, especially since the Klingon Empire might have different things that they wished to discuss with the Cardassians. "Approaching the border, sir," Data called out from the conn.

"Any sign of an escort?" Riker inquired. "There are no ships within range of our sensors," the Lieutenant Commander answered. He found that somewhat unusual, despite the fact that the government now ruling was ostensibly guided by the people. In the past, having a strong military had been a fact of life for the Cardassians for many years.

"Send out a signal advising any vessel which receives it of our identity and intentions to notify them that we have been invited to ferry a peaceful mission thru Cardassian territory," he directed. As his command was obeyed, Riker waited for a few minutes while the transmission spread outwards from the _Enterprise_; then he said, "Ahead, warp factor 5."

As the starship crossed the invisible line, none of the stark orange craft which comprised the fleet that patrolled this space appeared to challenge them and he had to resist breathing a sigh of relief. Still, it made him wonder whether certain portions of the Cardassian government opposed these negotiations.

After the fallout with the Maquis which had been ultimately resolved by their alliance with the Dominion, he'd thought that maintaining their standing within the galaxy was important to them. Either his interpretation had been incorrect, or something else was going on. Perhaps they lost more ships than we imagined during their fight to throw off the Dominion, he mused. At that moment, the turbolift doors opened and Doctor Crusher stepped onto the bridge with a tricorder and medical kit in hand. "Where's the patient?" she asked.

Riker frowned, then heard a cry from the ready room and rushed in with Beverly following. The Ambassador was clutching the cat, looking at Deanna apologetically as the doctor saw to cuts on her cheek left by the animal's claws. "I'm afraid that we'll have to ask you to keep your pet confined," Picard stated and their guest nodded, stating, "I'll trust the doctor to look after Ramses."


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

"No, that's all right; it's nothing. I'm fine," she stated as Beverly finished using the dermal regenerator. "I sincerely apologize, Ramses is usually very friendly around people. It must be the new environment," the Ambassador explained as the doctor took her pet and then left the room.

Troi frowned, sensing that she wasn't being entirely truthful; but couldn't be certain as to what the newcomer was concealing. "Perhaps you should have taken that into account… shall we return to the matter at hand?" Picard said as he sat back down.

Deanna noted a hint of anger from the Captain and remembered that while he had no objections to most animals, he felt Lincoln's insistence that the feline be with her all the time was overstepping her bounds.

"As you know, the Cardassians have been experiencing difficulties in their government ever since the end of the Dominion War," the Ambassador stated. "Yes, from what I hear; Starfleet is being very cautious in this matter. I can understand their reasons for wanting this vessel to take care of the negotiations," Picard replied. "And they have every right to, which is why I didn't feel that the _Enterprise_ should travel alone. I only wish that Ambassador Worf could've convinced Chancellor Martok to dispatch a vessel for security reasons," she answered.

Deanna detected subtle emotions lurking beneath what the older woman was saying, but perhaps she had a previous history with the Cardassians. She knew Jean-Luc's own experiences with the aliens all too well and hoped that the Captain was putting aside such feelings during their mission.

But perhaps the Ambassador felt similarly. If so, it wouldn't have been the first time Starfleet had chosen a person without a neutral opinion. Then again, who in the Federation doesn't have a partially biased view of the Cardassians? she thought.

Maybe there was something else that the Ambassador was hiding; she couldn't quite place her finger on it yet. "When we arrive at Cardassia Prime, I would appreciate it if some of your crew went down to the surface to inspect the area where we'll hold these talks before the actual process commences. There have been rumors of agents of the Obsidian Order still working behind the scenes who are against this idea," Lincoln explained.

"That doesn't surprise me much. I'm certain that many in the Federation feel the same way," Picard answered. Deanna focused on the woman to see if she reacted because of the Captain's statement, but the Ambassador surprisingly remained neutral. "I do hope that you would not be referring to any of your crew, Captain. The last thing anyone wants is to start a war," the Ambassador said grimly.

"As for your request, I can see to it that my first officer leads an away team to secure the meeting grounds before we get started. It's always wise to check for any unexpected delays," he said with a nod.

"I appreciate your cooperation in this regard, Captain Picard. I hope that this all works out well in the coming days," their guest said, preparing to leave. "Quarters have been prepared for you, our chief of security will show you the way," Picard said, shaking her hand and then Lincoln left without another word.

Deanna sat silently for a moment as he returned to his chair, drinking some of the tea that sat upon his desk before turning to her and asking, "What are your impressions, Counselor?" "Well, Ambassador Lincoln seems to be very sincere. However, she also doesn't want to tell us everything. I'm not sure if that's because of her personal feelings toward the Cardassian Empire or something more. She also doesn't seem to like you either, sir," Troi answered.

"Starfleet usually doesn't tell us everything at once. Perhaps when Ambassador Lincoln gets the chance, she'll reveal everything that we need to know. If not, then I can only assume it's for private reasons," Jean-Luc said dismissively and then added, "Thank you, Counselor."

"There's something else, sir," Deanna stated. "Yes?" Picard asked, noting the concern in her voice and then placing his beverage on the desk. "Before her cat scratched me, I had taken a moment to relax and noticed that I could not sense anything from it," she explained.

"What do you mean?" the Captain replied. "I've had experience dealing with animals before and they share many of the same emotions as we do. But this was different and when I detected this peculiarity, I tried again; but it was as if I was being blocked," Troi answered. "And what do you suppose that this could mean?" he wondered.

"I'm not certain, but it could be that the Ambassador possesses some latent telepathic capability and interfered with my probe," she replied. "I'll keep that in mind," Picard he said. She nodded, exiting his ready room, then glanced at Riker as she took her chair. "What happened in there?" he asked in concern. "I don't think that cat liked me very much and I believe the Ambassador shared his opinion," Deanna said with a shake of her head.

"They both seem to be a bit aloof," the Commander agreed and then added, "I'm not sure if you know this, but Beverly arrived before you cried out. She was there before anything had happened." "That's odd," Troi stated and then sat back and asked, "Where is Worf? I still haven't had a chance to speak with him since he's gotten onboard."

"He's off in his quarters. Probably trying to seclude himself from the rest of us in case we attempt to console him over his loss," Will answered and then said, "But if you want to go and visit, I can handle things around here."

"Thanks," Deanna said, heading to the turbo-lift and then stating, "Deck five." The transport began to move as requested and she reflected on the events in the ready room. One thing was certain, nobody understood any more about Lincoln and her quirks than she did. Perhaps it was nothing and it was simply the newcomer's personality. The transport stopped and she stepped out, pausing for a moment in confusion.

"Deanna, I think the Captain wants you in his ready room," Riker commented. She nodded, headed to the adjacent chamber and then asked, "You wished to see me, sir?" "Yes, I just finished talking with Ambassador Lincoln again about recent developments. I would have liked for you to give me your impressions, but you weren't answering your combadge. Is something wrong, Counselor?" Picard asked.

Deanna shook her head in bewilderment and sat down in the chair before saying, "Sir, this may sound odd… but you've only spoken with Ambassador Lincoln once and I was here then. Don't you remember?" Picard paused for a moment and then said, "Yes… could this be a complication from the wounds Doctor Crusher healed?"

"I'm not certain what's happening, but we're clearly experiencing some sort of temporal anomaly. Will said that Beverly had heard of my injury before it occurred," Deanna stated. "I'll admit that this is somewhat confusing," the Captain agreed and then added, "I'll inform Lieutenant Commander La Forge about your experiences. Perhaps he can get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you, sir," Troi said, trying to remain calm as she returned to the turbolift and tried once more to find Worf. This time, there was no adverse effect as she walked out and pressed the button on the wall by his door. He appeared, still wearing his uniform and then said, "Counselor, this is unexpected." "Will already told me where you were. I wanted to speak to you," she said with a smile.

"Very well, perhaps we should go to your office?" Worf asked. "That'll be fine and this isn't because I think you need therapy or anything. I just wanted to see how you were doing. If it makes you more comfortable, we can set up an appointment for later this afternoon," Troi suggested. "I look forward to it," the Klingon replied with a nod and then returned to his quarters.

Troi shook her head, returning to the bridge and then sitting beside Will as their vessel continued to speed along. He glanced at her in confusion and then said, "I thought that you were going to speak with Worf." "I just did… why?" she asked.

"All I saw you do was walk in and out of those doors," he remarked. She shook her head, entering the Captain's ready room in haste and then said, "I'm sorry to barge in like this… but the anomalies seem to be happening more often." "What are you talking about?" he inquired. "You don't remember our discussion about the possibility that the _Enterprise_ is experiencing temporal anomalies?" she asked.

"I don't believe that I would forget something like that," Picard stated. Deanna thought it over and then realized what had occurred. "Of course you don't… it hasn't happened yet," Troi declared.

"Perhaps you'd better start from the beginning," the Captain advised. "I'm not sure how much I can tell you, since you appeared to be unaware of it the last time we spoke. Or perhaps I should say, following your next discussion with Ambassador Lincoln," the Counselor proclaimed. "That probably will not take place until we enter orbit of Cardassia Prime two days from now. If this situation does exist, we cannot risk placing the ship in danger even to uphold the timeline. However, I can easily insure that I say nothing to indicate a prior conversation if you can tell me why I spoke with you then," Picard suggested.

"I wasn't available to listen in on the discussion for some reason. We won't know more until the time comes," Deanna answered. "We'll start scanning the surrounding area," he offered. "I hope that works, sir. However, since you proposed the same idea during our other discussion; I doubt that it will prove effective," Troi remarked. Rising, she stepped onto the bridge and wearily took her seat once more.

"Care to join me for dinner? You look like you could use a chocolate sundae or two," Will commented. "I'd be delighted. Assuming that we can reach the lounge without ending up in the middle of next week," she responded.

"That is highly unlikely, since the motion of bodies in the universe dictates…" Data began, but cut his dissertation short at a glare from Will. "And here I was hoping for a nice, long cruise to Cardassia Prime. Should've known better," Riker said. Ahead of them, the distance to their destination continued to decrease but Troi couldn't help but feel that whatever was affecting the _Enterprise_ would not only stick with them all the way but might make it almost impossible to complete their assignment successfully.


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

He paused for a moment, rising from beneath the console and then tapping his combadge and answering, "La Forge here; go ahead, sir." "Lieutenant Commander, I was just speaking with Counselor Troi and she told me that she's been experiencing several temporal anomalies. I'd appreciate it if you checked for chronoton particles and localize the source of the disturbance. There may be more than one since the Counselor and the Doctor have both been affected at different times and places," the Captain explained. "Understood, sir; I'll get right on it," he replied and then walked over to his partner and said, "Well, Reg; looks like our pleasure cruise is taking a turn for the worse." Barclay paused for a moment, clearly showing a hint of his usual nervousness and then stating, "What do you mean, sir?"

"Just got word from the bridge, apparently we've encountered a temporal anomaly of some sort," Geordi answered and then gestured for his comrade to follow him. Reg did so, grabbing his tricorder and then moving towards the warp core. "This will be a good place to start," La Forge decided. His companion did a quick scan and then paused, asking, "Could you remind me how exactly we're going to deal with this once we find it, sir?"

"Well, depending on the size; it might be possible to use a forcefield to collapse it. Of course, we'd also have to match its frequency precisely. Based on what the Captain said, it sounds like there may be an underlying cause which is accelerating the propagation of the disturbance. However, since our sensors haven't detected anything around us; we could be dealing with a malfunctioning system which may mean that we'd have to perform a sweep of the entire ship. I don't want anything like that getting near the warp core," he answered as they finished their examination of the central mechanism; then pointed towards a nearby Jeffries tube and stated, "Looks like this place is clear, let's go check the plasma conduits."

Barclay nodded in agreement and then Geordi opened the hatch and crawled in. Reg came in after him and commented, "Do you suppose that this will interfere with the negotiations?"

"I don't know… this sort of thing can get nasty if you don't stop it quickly. Remember that time the _Enterprise-D_ assisted a Romulan vessel which was having engine trouble a little over five years ago? If we're not careful, the whole crew could easily get stuck between one moment and the next," he explained and then paused as they arrived at the first conduit and added, "And believe me, the last thing we want is pieces of the _Enterprise_ floating around in space."

Reg's face turned pale at the remark and then Geordi chuckled and said, "Relax, things aren't nearly that serious yet. I'm sure that we can handle this." His subordinate nodded, scanned the area and said, "I'm detecting a large quantity of chronotons nearby."

La Forge nodded, entering the access room and then paused at the scene in front of him. He tapped his combadge and stated, "La Forge to Captain Picard; sir, we've found something you might want to come see." "What is it, Mister La Forge?" the reply came. "I'm not exactly sure, but it looks like we've got a stowaway," Geordi answered.

"Understood, I'll be there shortly," Picard said and then he stated to their unexpected visitor, "Okay, just follow us." The man did so without comment and Geordi saw that Barclay was watching him to make sure the stranger didn't try anything. Finally reaching main engineering, he grabbed a phaser from a nearby locker; noting the Reg did the same as he said, "I'd suggest that you don't make any sudden moves."

Now that they were back in the light, he took a moment to look the man over. His hair was just starting to gray despite the fact that he didn't look over thirty years old and he had a few wrinkles beginning to form here and there across his face. He wore a uniform that Geordi wasn't familiar with, made of blue fabric adorned with gold bars that started below the chin and ran across his shoulders.

His rank insignia showed he was merely an ensign, but one thing was clear; he was definitely from Starfleet. Just then, the doors to engineering opened and both the Captain and Data entered; then moved towards them. Reg stood aside to allow the Captain to speak to their visitor and La Forge explained, "We found him in the access room close to the plasma conduits.

Not quite sure how he got there, but we detected quite a few chronotons down there as well. I'll check it out as soon as possible." "How did you get onboard my ship?" Picard demanded. "I understand your concerns, Captain. But I can explain everything. My name is Daniels and I am a member of Section 31," the intruder replied. The Captain evidently considered what their mysterious guest said and then stated, "I have heard of the group before and I have found my previous encounters with them distasteful at best. If you don't explain why you're here, I'll have no choice but to confine you to the brig." "But sir! You mustn't go to Cardassia Prime!"Daniels blurted out, trying to grab Picard by the arm.

Impulsively, Reg aimed his phaser; stunning the Ensign and then the Captain shook his head and stated, "I'd best speak with our guests about this development. Data, take him to the brig and then meet me in the conference room."

"Understood, sir; although it might be helpful if I can share my personal observations once I arrive. They may prove useful in dealing with our situation," the android replied and then hauled Daniels off. Geordi shook his head in amazement and then the Captain paused, turning around and said, "Continue with your search; hopefully he didn't damage anything."

"I'm on it," he replied and then turned to Reg, who rapidly put down the phaser before commenting, "I'm sorry… the Captain- he- there was no-" "You don't have to apologize for that, Reg. The Captain's safety is one of our top priorities and who knows what that guy would've done? For now, we'd best return to our job," he stated. "What do you suppose Mister Data observed that we didn't?" Barclay asked as they continued scanning other sections of the vessel.

Geordi chuckled and said, "Funny that you should ask. Data always has about twenty different things going through his head, maybe more. One time I asked him to give me some ideas on what to feed Spot while he went away for a while. In return I got a list of over three hundred nutritional supplements that he'd devised and his analysis of the reactions Spot had to each." Barclay nodded nervously and then they continued with their work. "Looks like there isn't any danger of our mysterious anomalies forming down here. The amount of chronoton particles has decreased significantly," Geordi commented.

"Do you suppose that Daniels was the source of particles?" Reg asked. La Forge paused at the suggestion and then said, "You might be on to something there. Let's go check the plasma conduits again and see if there's a change." Barclay nodded and then the two of them returned to the Jeffries tube. As they crawled along, Reg stated, "I was wondering… well, I'm not sure if this is the time to bring it up…" "Go ahead, I won't bite," Geordi promised as they reached the place where their uninvited passenger had been found and began examining it. "I've been thinking about this for some time and I'd like to request a transfer," Barclay explained.

La Forge faced him, noting that his friend was sweating even though it was cool in the chamber. "You're serious about this? I thought you liked it here," he remarked, confirming his friend's hypothesis and replacing the tricorder on his belt. "It's not that… I mean, I appreciated the chance to work at Jupiter Station right after the loss of the _Enterprise-D_ and I've been thinking that I might do better on a research project than a starship," Reg told him, speaking rapidly as though he was afraid he wouldn't be able to explain himself if he did otherwise.

"If that is what you want, I'll put a recommendation in your file whenever you like. But it won't be the same without you," Geordi told him, opening the hatch in the floor and glancing downwards before starting his descent. Barclay followed, observing, "It's generous of you to say that, sir… but we both know I'm not entirely comfortable dealing with reality."

La Forge smiled, recalling that Reg had engrossed himself in numerous holodeck programs for a time until circumstances had shown him the need to deal with his actual problems. His friend had coped well over the years since then, although he remained something of a hypochondriac and doubted his skills. Geordi was willing to bet that it was merely Reg's nervousness about what they were facing that motivated his outburst.

"Tell you what, if you would still like to do this once we're done with the negotiations; I won't stand in your way," he offered.

"I'd appreciate that, sir," Barclay told him as they reached the next deck. La Forge began his search, noting that his tricorder was only picking up the usual array of emissions from the _Enterprise_ and the two of them. "We've covered the important areas. Let's start a level 1 diagnostic to see if our systems have been compromised," Geordi directed, climbing towards the upper floor once more with Reg following dutifully. Upon arriving in main engineering after exiting the Jeffries tube, he strode over to a nearby terminal and input his request.

While the onboard systems stared to run tests of themselves, La Forge sighed wearily. It would take several hours to finish the examination and there was little he could do to speed the process. "Would you check the alignment of the dilithium crystals for me, Reg?" he requested and Barclay strode over to the core and accessed the panel there. "Everything looks good over here," his friend reported.

Geordi nodded, reflecting on the odd events which had been taking place. First the anomalies and now Daniels, then the temporal disturbances seemed to vanish. He wasn't sure precisely how, but La Forge felt certain that these weren't random occurrences. However, they had little evidence to suggest a connection. "We're going to have to go over the sensor readings and find out if they noticed anything," he decided. "Won't that be like trying to find a needle in a haystack?" Reg asked.

"Try the opposite and you've got it," Geordi replied as he called up the files in question and they began to look them over.


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V

The Klingon entered the conference room and nodded at the Captain before taking a seat beside the other Ambassador. The woman glanced at him significantly as she stroked her cat, clearly also wondering what this meeting was about. He'd never been fond of such animals, especially considering the fact that he was allergic to felines in general.

He shuffled uncomfortably and then stated, "Captain, if I may-"

"I believe that the Ambassador would like to remind you about his aversion to his colleague's pet. Perhaps it would be best if you returned him to your room?" Data said, cutting him off.

"And kept him there this time," Picard stated. "You're the not the one who has to deal with him when he gets lonely; isn't that right, boy?" she said, cooing to the animal. The Captain sighed in irritation and Worf decided that he had to deal with this for now.

He paused, glancing at Deanna where she sat next to Data; her thoughts obviously elsewhere as she focused on all the emotions in the room yet appeared to not be watching the cat.

The Klingon turned to the animal, noting that the feline didn't seem to be particularly interested in anything or anyone… except Data. "Very well, perhaps it would be best if I explained why I've called you here," Picard stated and then went on, "After I met with you earlier today, Miss Lincoln; Counselor Troi told me that she experienced several temporal disturbances. Mister Data, how many have you been able to record since then?"

"Based on a preliminary analysis of the sensor readings; Geordi has concluded that we have experienced roughly seventeen, sir," the android replied. Worf cocked his eyebrow in suspicion. For a period of only half a day, that is quite a lot, he thought.

"Is this going to interfere with our mission, Captain?" Lincoln asked calmly. Apparently, this didn't seem to faze her as much as the others. Perhaps she had experienced such things before? he wondered.

"At this time we can't be certain, but my chief engineer is continuing to perform a diagnostic as we speak. However, there is another matter that we must discuss as well. When he began scans for chronoton particles, Lieutenant Commander La Forge found an unwanted guest close to the plasma conduits who claims to be from Section 31," Picard explained. Troi seemed intently interested in this fact.

He recalled that Doctor Bashir had been involved with that group during his time on Deep Space Nine. They never did explain many things, but are definitely dangerous to deal with, he thought. "What proof did he have?" Lincoln asked in concern.

"I haven't had the opportunity to question him yet, but he asserted that we should stay away from Cardassia Prime. Are either of you aware of any reason to call off this mission?" Picard asked. "No, we should continue on course. This… saboteur is obviously lying and we need to stay on top of things. Who knows? It could be that the Obsidian Order has placed agents within the Federation," Lincoln suggested.

Worf scoffed at the idea of such a traitor, but knew that the gray-skinned aliens had disguised themselves as other species in the past. Deanna was listening to every word that Lincoln said and then the Captain stated, "For now I have to agree with you, Ambassador. But we must keep these things in mind and be cautious." "I understand," she said and then exited the room without another word, her cat clutched in her arms.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Data asked.

Worf turned to see what the android had to say as the Captain gave a nod of approval and then his old friend began, "I would like to offer a few observations that I have made regarding Ambassador Lincoln."

"Very well, Data; we're listening," Troi prompted him. "First, these temporal anomalies we have been experiencing did not occur until the Ambassador's arrival upon the ship. Also, I am not certain; but apparently she does not seem to have been bothered by the experience herself. However, this does not coincide with her previous statement in regard to her travel upon a starship," the android explained.

"She did say this was only her second trip in space," Picard recalled. "Yes, sir and the first was as a civilian. In her statement, she referred to Sector 001 as the solar system; a term which can apply to any star which has planets orbiting it. Actually, the phrase has not been commonly used since the early part of the twenty-second century," Data stated.

"What are you getting at, Mister Data?" the Captain asked.

"Her nonchalance about the temporal anomalies would suggest that she has encountered them before, sir. If that is the case, then she is clearly lying about her other voyages," he answered.

"Counselor, what are your thoughts in this regard?" the Captain asked, turning to Deanna.

"She did seem very distant, more so than before. But this time I gathered something else; she was clearly not blocking my attempts to probe her emotions. Only the cat seemed unaffected by my scan," she said in concern. "I have also gathered that the feline seems especially interested in me," Data stated and then added, "Perhaps I should introduce him to Spot?"

"That will be fine and we should also see to it that Doctor Crusher performs a routine physical on the Ambassador which can also confirm whether or not she is telepathic," the Captain stated. Worf nodded and then said, "But why would the cat be able to block your attempts?"

"I don't know," Troi admitted. "One thing is for certain, Ambassador Lincoln isn't telling us the entire truth," Picard decided. "Then will we continue on course to Cardassia Prime?" Mister Data asked.

"Yes, for now we can only hope that engineering can handle the situation. The rest is up to us," he answered.

"There is another matter, sir," Data added. Worf paused, he'd been eager to return to his quarters; but apparently that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "Yes, Mister Data?" Picard asked, also wondering why the android had failed to mention this earlier.

"It is about our supposed saboteur. If I am correct, he is wearing a uniform that is two hundred years out of date. The only place I have personally seen one was in the Starfleet museum," the android stated.

The Captain nodded and then said, "Very well, then we'd best discover exactly who he is and why he is here. I suspected that he was lying as well." The android rose and left them to continue his duties. Worf sighed and then said, "Captain, I do not wish to be bold; but it might be best to inform Doctor Crusher of this situation. Many of the crew could be experiencing temporal psychosis."

"I agree, Counselor could you also see to it that the Ambassador is ready for her physical by this evening?" Picard asked. Troi nodded, leaving and then added as she passed him, "Don't forget about our appointment." The Klingon nodded and then rose as well, but before departing stated, "Sir, permission to speak freely?" "Have you ever needed it, Mister Worf?" Picard countered.

"I've noticed the behavior of the crew towards me and while I appreciate their attempts to console me over my loss… I wish to assure you that there is no need for it. I have already put the death of my wife behind me," he stated.

The Captain nodded slightly and then said, "It's not something anyone should face alone. I remember when I lost my nephew; I wished to shut off the galaxy and those within it. I've never really been that close to anyone before or since. I haven't taken such a risk as you did. There are times when we may put on a brave face to the world, but inside our sorrows consume us."

"There is no need for old wounds to be brought up and reopened," Worf asserted. The Captain nodded and said, "I'll see to it that the Counselor and others know of your feelings. However, I'm fairly certain that it's already apparent." The Klingon nodded and said, "Thank you, sir."

"Mister Worf, one more thing," Picard added. He turned in question as his former superior smiled and stated, "It might be more honorable for you to keep your word anyway." He nodded, leaving the room and then heading towards the doors at the side of the bridge. Entering the turbolift, he called out, "Deck five."

The transport responded to his direction, moving him deeper into the vessel. Worf considered what they had learned, noting that both of the facts which Data had mentioned contained a common thread.

He wasn't sure what to make of it, although experience had shown him that any number of things could be the cause of their problems. Stepping out of the lift as it came to a stop, he considered retiring to his room as he'd been wishing to do and then recalled the Captain's admonition. Altering his path, the Klingon located the proper door and hit the button beside it.

The barrier parted and Counselor Troi smiled faintly and gestured towards a couch on the far side of the room. Worf took a seat, striving to remain calm despite his reluctance to have this discussion. "How do like your new job?" Deanna began.

"I did not anticipate difficulties like these when the Chancellor requested that I accept the post. However, I feel that I must attempt to carry out my assignment come what may," he answered. "I know how seriously you take any task given to you. I don't feel that the Chancellor will hold it against you if circumstances fail to permit the success of our mission," she stated.

"My honor is at stake, Counselor. I have been entrusted with representing the Empire and I will not settle for anything less than my best," he countered. "We both know this isn't the first time that matters have been out of your hands," Troi observed.

"I would appreciate it if you got to the point," the Klingon requested. "Well, after the accident which left you paralyzed; for a time you wanted your life to end rather than agree to a risky procedure. But, eventually you discerned that there was greater honor in surviving. I think you are aware that we can't control everything around us and the Chancellor knows that too. And don't try so hard to shut us out. We're your friends and want to help you, whether you like it or not. I know that your people prefer to grieve in their own way, but we usually demonstrate it by offering support. Don't turn it down, because it might not be there when you need it," Deanna advised.

"I will keep it in mind, Counselor," Worf told her, rising and leaving the room; then moving along to his quarters where he could prepare himself for whatever lay ahead.


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

The endless array of stars shone in the blackness of space as they continued on their journey towards Cardassia Prime. Picard sighed wearily, rubbing his hand over his forehead and considering the questions that filled his thoughts.

Just where were these anomalies coming from? And was Data right about Lincoln? He'd suspected something about her earlier and perhaps now was the time to discern the truth. One thing is certain, he thought, she wants us to continue with our mission. Was she simply bound by duty? Or did she have ulterior motives? If so, what were they? And what of Daniels? From the moment he'd laid eyes on the man, he knew the stranger was trouble.

But of what sort, he couldn't say at the moment. La Forge had reported that the anomalies disappeared once their saboteur left, which made him even more suspicious. Had Daniels somehow managed to sneak onboard at the same time that the Ambassador had? If that was the case, why wasn't Lincoln being affected as all of them were? He paused, wondering how many anomalies he'd personally experienced in his own lifetime. It had become so commonplace, he'd almost grown accustomed to their appearance.

Now, it was only a matter of enduring them and then proceeding to their destination. It didn't matter what Daniels said, this mission had to succeed. The rivalry and hatred between the Federation and the alien government had been going on for decades, who knew if this was the end? They were notorious for negotiating, then overstepping their agreements and redoing the entire process in a seemingly endless cycle.

As far back as he could remember, the Cardassians had never even come close to these sorts of talks. Perhaps their alliance with the Dominion reminded them of what mattered the most. Of course, if they had won the war; he was certain that things would've been different.

Either way; what mattered was the present, temporal anomalies and all. Ambassador Lincoln was right about one thing; they had to press forward despite these problems. His gaze returned to the stars as they continued to race by and listened to the soft ticking of a clock nearby. Its melodious rhythm reminded him of how fragile all this could be… then it stopped with a metallic snap, similar to when a watch was shut.

Turning about, he caught sight of an unexpected visitor and felt a measure of relief and consternation at his arrival. The being wore a long brown suit, similar to those in the late nineteenth century.

His shoes were shined with spats on them and he had a gentlemen's cane tucked under one arm. Taking off his hat, his visitor smiled mischievously and then placed the watch back in his coat pocket.

"Q!" he growled angrily, "Of all times to bother me, why now?"

"You know, I'm coming to think that you view me as an annoyance my dear Jean-Luc. And here I'd thought we'd bridged that gap," Q replied, placing his hat on the table. Picard pushed it to one side and then said, "You're behind this, aren't you?"

He knew all too well what the omnipotent being was capable of and had personally experienced the creature's capricious nature from time to time. Q often thought that he was some sort of judge of mankind in general, popping up at inopportune moments and especially when he didn't have the time for it. Of course, often the super-being would prove a point. At other times, it simply seemed like a cosmic joke at his expense.

Like the time Q had become human only to be pursued by the Calamarain for something done to them at the dawn of time. Then there was 0, who swore vengeance upon Q and nearly caused great harm to the galaxy, not to mention his ship.

Picard had often reflected on that experience in the time since, when Q had explained his troublesome past and knew it must have been embarrassing to admit that he was the source of such troubles as the galactic barrier or the One. Of course, Q would never admit his faults; nor would they ever truly be the same even when he did point out the flaws in the Continuum. Picard felt that the race itself really wasn't that different from humanity, dealing with all types of uncertainty and new experiences just as any being would.

He recalled Q's son, q and the doting mother who Q claimed to love. Picard had never tried to understand that nor wanted to; but supposed families existed in all species, even those like the Calamarain. "So quick to point the finger of blame towards me? You know from our previous sojourn that I'm not the only being in the galaxy with great power," Q stated.

"Too bad you never learned the responsibility to go with that," he countered. "Do I detect a hint of ire?" his visitor asked. "You have earned little else since your first appearance. Why are you here, then?" he asked angrily. "Not one to play games, Jean-Luc? Very well, if you must know my motives; the answer should be obvious. Hasn't it already become so to you? Or will it be?" the intruder replied, changing abruptly into the Starfleet uniform that he typically wore.

Nowadays; Q appeared only as a Captain, his attitude no longer quite as self-righteous or holier-than-thou as he'd been when Picard had first met him. Perhaps finally the super-being was seeing the true nature of humanity? He doubted it, though. "Are you referring to the temporal anomalies?" he inquired. "Nasty little things, aren't they? You mortals can be walking along minding your own business and then-" he paused, snapping his fingers for emphasis, "-they rear their ugly heads and you're back at dear old Robert's funeral. Mm, lovely vintage," he stated, drinking the glass he'd caused to appear.

"Are they going to interfere with our mission or not, Q? Get to the point for once," Picard snapped. He'd learned to be strict with Q, but also not to prod him too much. After all, he recalled what had become of Tasha when she had dared to question the self-appointed judge during their first encounter.

Of course, since then Q had been very lenient; especially towards him. He wasn't certain, but suspected that for some reason the being had also come to respect him in some fashion. Once again, though; Q would never say so. "You could say that they might, or won't, or already have. I don't need to tell you the answer, Jean-Luc. Because I'm fairly certain that you're about to find out," Q replied.

Then without warning, his visitor disappeared and he was alone. Sighing, he considered the ramifications of this event. Just what did Q mean? Any time he'd dealt with the entity, it always turned out that more trouble was brewing. Either this was Q's own fault, or there was another force at work. And if Q was worried about it, then they needed to be as well.

However, he remembered that their stowaway also felt that the _Enterprise_ was in danger. If he was from the past, as his uniform seemed to show; then he could not return there. But if the interloper happened to be from another point in time… Rising and leaving the conference room, Picard entered the turbolift and stated his destination; recalling the mysterious 0 and his cohorts.

He'd never gotten a chance to discover their true origins or any of what really happened, knowing that from his experience; Q often showed him things in symbols. But recalled that Q had shown genuine fear when 0 had gotten free from the barrier.

This time appeared different, though. Q was in no rush to stop them from falling into another catastrophic situation and Picard suspected that for now, the _Enterprise _was probably safe. Once at the brig, he turned his attention to their captive and stated, "Daniels; that is your name, correct?" "Captain, at last! I feared that you wouldn't believe me! Have we reversed course yet?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, you have still not provided me with sound a reason for doing so. As far as I can see, we must press on to Cardassia Prime," Picard answered. "But there are forces here far more powerful than you could understand. Perhaps I need to explain," Daniels stated. "That would be best," the Captain decided

. "I am not actually from Section 31, but I used that ruse to avoid confronting your crew. I would like for you to consider what I am about to relate as classified; your eyes only. You have heard of the Temporal Prime Directive, correct?" Daniels asked.

"Yes, no person may impart knowledge of the future to those in the past so that past events do not become changed or by their actions alter known history save in cases where it is deemed necessary to preserve the timeline," he answered and then paused, asking, "What are you saying?" "I have come here from the twenty-seventh century, roughly three hundred years from your present date. However, I recently disguised myself in the past onboard the original _Enterprise_ under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer," the man stated.

Picard paused and then said; "Yes, I recall reading in Starfleet Academy that Archer mentioned one crewmen who was involved in a temporal cold war." "Since the situation was resolved there; my colleagues decided that it would be best for me to head to another section of time for a while," Daniels explained. "And for what purpose?" the Captain asked.

"My mission is of a most sensitive nature. There are few times which can be referred to as pivotal in directing the future. This could be one such, if things proceed as we believe that they shall. Therefore, I have been dispatched with the assignment to prevent you from going to Cardassia Prime," the prisoner answered.

"Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" Q blurted out and he turned in surprise to see him standing at his side.

The super-being continued, "You'd best listen to him, Picard. He's already saved humanity from extinction more times than you can count. What's one peace conference in the grand scheme of things? They can always arrange another one down the road. So just give the order and we'll forget that any of this ever happened."

"I know that your intentions are often honorable, but you should really couch your warnings in terms we can understand. No more riddles, Q," Picard directed. Q nodded, his faced grim as he replied, "You want it spelled out for you in plain language without ambiguity? I can see that nothing else will do. Very well, don't go one step closer to Cardassia Prime than you can avoid because otherwise; there will be a rather unsightly mess."


	8. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

As she entered sickbay, Deanna took a moment to reflect on her earlier discussion with Worf. It had been obvious to her that the Klingon was still trying to remain honorable in his dealings with those onboard, not wishing to reveal the true emotions which he was probably experiencing.

When she had taken the opportunity to speak with him, Deanna recalled how he felt uncomfortable and also seemed to want others to realize that the time for grieving was long past. Perhaps it would be better to abide by his wishes, she thought. Honor and duty had always been central in her friend's life, which was why most on the _Enterprise_ respected Worf and valued him. It was obvious that he didn't want his position to become distorted by what had happened.

Yet at the same time, Troi understood how difficult it probably was for the Klingon to bottle his feelings. Worf had been raised by humans, but all his life he'd been trying to gain more insight into his Klingon heritage. She suspected that was probably another reason behind his decision to take the position of Ambassador representing Qo'noS in the first place.

Turning her thoughts to the present, she glanced over the medical stations; noting that they were all mostly empty for now. Apparently, not many of the crew had been adversely affected by any of the strange occurrences yet. Perhaps some are confused, even hesitant to discuss it since they don't know all the facts? she wondered. Deanna guessed things would likely change once the Captain had gotten a chance to inform the crew of the situation that they were experiencing.

Hopefully, the doctor would be ready to have a room full of patients when that happened. Beverly paused in her work and smiled at her as she entered and then frowned slightly when she discerned who was behind the Counselor.

Troi turned to Lincoln, who continued to show a lack of concern for what was going on about her and glared at them for a moment before saying, "I still don't see the point of this." "It's standard procedure to take a physical before any important assignment on unfriendly soil. This will prevent any unexpected diseases from being passed along," Crusher explained and then smiled at the pet that the diplomat was holding. "What a very sweet looking cat. What's his name again?" she asked.

"Ramses and I do believe that you've met before," Lincoln commented, turning to Deanna and stating, "Once again, I'm sorry for his earlier behavior. Sometimes he can get a bit frustrated when I'm not the one giving him all the attention; isn't that right, boy?"

Troi smiled, trying to avoid the feline's gaze as Lincoln sat down on one of the examination tables and then offered the cat to her. This time, the animal did not object as she took it and paused for a moment to stroke its fur.

Maybe she'd been wrong about the Ambassador after all? As Beverly proceeded to start checking out her patient, Troi took a moment to try once again and probe the cat's emotions; but to no avail. The feline glared at her as if it knew what she was doing and then hissed loudly; sinking its claws into her shoulder to break her grip and leaping from her arms.

Troi gasped slightly as Ramses rushed towards the far side of sickbay. Lincoln and the doctor were both occupied, so she took a chance and started to look for the animal. Glancing around the chamber, she caught no sign of the feline and only hoped that the cat hadn't slipped into the hallway or something. Just then, a tall man wearing a sparkling white jumpsuit appeared and she said, "Excuse me, did you see a cat run by?"

"I'm afraid not. I have to report to my station," he said and then abruptly left. Deanna paused, feeling cold as the sickbay doors closed and then heard a cry of alarm as Lincoln called out, "Ramses?!"

The Ambassador rose and pointed an accusing finger at her before stating, "I'm warning you, Counselor! Find that cat or I'll have you fired and sent back home so fast that your head will spin."

Troi nodded, watching the envoy leave and then realized something. The Ambassador had not displayed any real concern over the cat in her tirade, almost as if she had actually wanted the animal to escape. "What was that all about?" Beverly commented. "I wish that I knew. What did you find out?" Deanna replied. "Well, it looks like you were right; she's definitely not a telepath," Crusher answered. If that was the case, then the feline she's been carrying is definitely more than it appears, she thought.

"Beverly, have you had any patients in here today?" she asked. "No, I didn't check any in," the physician replied. "I thought not," Troi commented. "Why?" the doctor asked.

"When I searched for Lincoln's cat, I encountered someone I've never met before and I tried to get his help… but he said that he was heading for his post. I'm pretty familiar with the crew… and I didn't realize it until now, but I couldn't feel his emotions," she stated. "Just like the Ambassador's pet?" Beverly guessed. Deanna nodded and then said, "I'd best tell the Captain about this."

She left the sickbay in a rush, entering the closest turbolift and stated, "Bridge." As the transport began to move, she felt unsteady for a moment and suspected that another anomaly had occurred. Stepping onto the bridge, she tried gathering her thoughts together and then paused; seeing Will look at her in concern. "Another temporal disturbance?" he guessed. "Yes, but this time it was stronger… where is Captain Picard?" she asked. "He's having a discussion with Lincoln… and guess what it's about," Riker began.

As her friend was about to speak, she felt a stronger pain in her head and then Will grabbed her; calling for medical assistance. The next thing Deanna remembered, she was in sickbay once again. Beverly finished scanning her and then commented, "Everything reads fine now. You must've been too close to the anomaly." Troi nodded, glancing around to see that several patients were now in the room and then said, "Is it getting worse?"

"Every now and then, but it seems like it's increasing now that we're almost at Cardassia Prime. The Captain only hopes that we can solve this problem in as little time as possible," Crusher answered.

She nodded and said, "I'm sorry, I'd better return to the bridge." Entering the turbolift once more; she sped to the top of the ship and stepped into the Captain's ready room. He looked up, seeming surprised at the sight of her even as she realized what had happened. "Counselor, I tried to contact you after your departure but I got no response. I wished to find out what it was which prevented you from being present," Picard stated as she arrived and then added, "The discussion I had with Ambassador Lincoln just now was also the one that you could not sit in on, since Will reported your collapse; then you came in to speak with me as if nothing had happened."

"The anomalies interfered and I wasn't able to get here, sir," she said and then asked, "How did she act?" "Lincoln was mostly venting her anger about how you lost her pet. I say good riddance to the animal. I was actually wanted you to sit in, but it seems that time has played out as predicted," Picard lamented.

"Was there something else you were discussing? Will sounded a bit perturbed when I spoke to him earlier," Troi said.

"Q has once again come upon us and is apparently aware of the source of these disturbances. He also warned us against proceeding to Cardassia Prime, just as our captive has," the Captain explained. She nodded, recalling their most recent encounter with Q. "And how did Ambassador Lincoln respond to this?" Deanna asked.

"She seemed concerned about Q, but insisted that since this mission was of vital importance so we must press on. I am inclined to agree with her, despite the fact the Daniel shares Q's opinion and claims to be from the future," the Captain stated. "There's something that I wanted to tell you as well about the anomalies themselves," Troi said sitting down and then explained, "This may sound strange, but I felt like there was some sort of force pushing me down on the bridge. I didn't notice this when I experienced the disturbances earlier. Then I sensed real anger and it wasn't coming from anyone onboard. It's hard to explain."

Picard nodded and said, "Do you suppose that one of Q's old foes is after him?"

"I find that unlikely, seeing as they haven't troubled us for some time. And I've never been able to truly detect the emotions of Q or any being like him. This was rather intense," she answered as he rose and they stepped back onto the bridge with Picard following her.

"Ah, Jean-Luc; there you are. I was just enjoying the show," Q said from the Captain's chair. Will was already standing, glaring at their intruder and then stated, "What are you talking about, Q?"

Troi stood beside the Captain as Q rose and walked towards the viewport before explaining, "Oh that's right, sorry. I'm a little early." Without another word, the being vanished again.

Deanna could guess that this meant more trouble for them. "In light of these developments, I think it would be prudent to go to yellow alert," Picard decided and Will nodded in agreement. The amber lights began to flash as the computerized warning sounded throughout the vessel and abruptly a piece of the puzzle snapped into place.

"Sir, I'm not certain; but I have reason to believe that Ambassador Lincoln may have a collaborator onboard," Deanna told the Captain quietly. "What leads you to this conclusion, Counselor?" he asked. "When I was in sickbay and her cat got loose, I met a stranger who claimed to be heading for his post. But Beverly says she hasn't had any visitors and the time wasn't right for him to be going there otherwise," Troi informed him. "What you're implying… is that her pet may be one of the Founders?" Picard asked.

"It seems to fit the facts and might be the reason for Daniels insistence that we turn around. If the Dominion is trying to derail these talks, we could be looking at a great deal of trouble," she warned. "It doesn't make sense. When they were hiding in the Federation, the Founders found ways to overcome even telepathic scans. There has to be another explanation," Will argued.

"That may be true, but until then we shall alert all security officers to be on the lookout for a man answering to the description Counselor Troi will provide or the cat. One way or another, we'll get to the bottom of this," the Captain promised and Deanna felt somewhat relieved of her anxiety.


	9. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

As the turbolift came to a stop, Geordi stepped out and Data followed him towards the conference room.

"This is some pretty serious stuff, Data," he commented as they walked along. The android nodded and said, "Many of the crew share your sentiments, including myself. That is why I was happy to know that you had found something."

He nodded and replied, "Yeah, but I don't think that the Captain is going to like it." As they entered, La Forge took a moment to look at those present. Captain Picard sat before them with Counsel Troi, Commander Riker and Doctor Crusher on his left. On the other side were Worf and then their uninvited visitor, Q. The omnipotent being smiled slightly at Data and then said, "Don't mind me. I won't be performing any conjuring tricks this time."

The android nodded, walking around and sitting beside the doctor as Picard turned to Q and said, "Before we begin, is there anything you wish to add?" "I've found the entire concept of interchanging ideas and conservative hypotheses to be a very mediocre method, but one that seems to suit your kind," Q said simply, propping his legs onto the table and leaning back before adding, "Please, continue."

The Captain glared at him for a moment and then turned to the engineer and asked, "Mister La Forge, can you report your findings to the rest of us?" Geordi nodded and then answered, "The temporal anomalies that we've been experiencing have been self-contained. I don't think Data's assertion that Ambassador Lincoln's arrival was the cause of them is correct. But it's obvious that she's not being affected… either way, my team and I have been examining the onboard systems carefully and we uncovered a few things," La Forge said, glancing to see Q yawn widely and then mutter, "I'm on the edge of my seat, really."

This could get really annoying, he thought and tried to ignore the entity as he went on.

"Apparently, we've been experiencing subtle disturbances in various portions of the ship ever since we've left Deep Space Nine. When Lincoln arrived, it was like a slight jolt occurred. This may sound absurd, but it's almost like the temporal anomalies have latched onto the _Enterprise_," Geordi explained. "So will there be any problems if we to beam down to Cardassia Prime?" Will asked.

"I can't say for sure… we have no idea what we're dealing with here," he replied. "Do you have any theories about what happened to Counselor Troi?" Picard asked. Geordi nodded and answered, "When we reviewed what happened, it was as whatever this is was concentrating on her for a while… I can't explain it," La Forge admitted.

"One of those great mysteries like that Hill fellow; eh, Jean-Luc?" Q asked and Geordi turned to see he was dressed in a strange outfit consisting of a long coat and hat, holding a book which he shut; then turned to Data and remarked, "I often wonder exactly what your ancestors would've made of you."

He chuckled at whatever joke he'd thought of and then moved to the front of the room and stated, "I know that it doesn't seem like it, but it's either now or never.

The hour has struck and your limited minds cannot turn back the clock." "Q, there's no time for this," Picard stated. "Unfortunately; this is the only chance you have to redeem yourselves,_ mon capitan_. For there will be neither happiness or joy; nor life nor merriment in the place to which all of you shall go," he said in a stern voice and then added even more seriously, "This time, you're in way over your head."

"If that is the case, then why don't you simply return us to Deep Space Nine or even to Earth? We all know that it's well within your power," Riker commented. Geordi had to agree with that sentiment. It always seemed like everything Q did to them was at their expense, causing great harm and loss of life at times. La Forge had grown a little accustomed to the entity, but never liked him. Q was a distraction at the very best. "It's rare," Q began, returning to his usual garb and then stating, "That we take a moment to stop and think about the passage of time; isn't that right, Picard?"

The Captain paused and then said, "If you know anything about these temporal anomalies, now is the appropriate moment to tell us." "I'm only going to say this one more time; turn this ship around now, before it's too late," Q demanded. Geordi almost thought that he heard a hint of pleading in the being's voice. Picard smiled slightly and then said, "It isn't simply a matter of snapping your fingers this time, is it? You can't do what you want with us, can you?"

The creature glared at the Captain and stated, "There is far more to being a member of the Q continuum than that and I-"

"Yes, we've all heard your grandiose speeches before. They never seem to be anything else other than wasted opportunities we might've had for taking action. Now, why don't you be honest with us… have your fellow Q restricted the use of your powers?" the Captain said, boldly interrupting their visitor. Q smiled and then replied, "I must congratulate you on a splendid bit of deduction, Jean-Luc; how did you know? Yes, I suppose that I have been rather unruly for quite a while now."

In a flash of light, Q switched places with Data and then said, "Whether it's turning a bucket of bolts into a trash can or reorganizing the cosmos, the Continuum has… how do you mortals put it… placed me on probation. Until certain matters which do not concern you are resolved, of course."

"That doesn't surprise me," the Commander said with a smirk. "However, my powers are far more than a match for the likes of you. I am merely forbidden from interfering with your affairs directly. Sometimes, the Continuum can be rather harsh," Q said, sounding almost bitter. Geordi smiled slightly, glad to see that the entity had been brought down a peg. Maybe someday Q would finally understand why he was a nuisance to them all. "And I gather that the Continuum also does not see this threat the same way you do?" Picard guessed.

"Oh, obviously; Jean-Luc. Those decrepit codgers haven't changed their ways since before existence was even conceived of," Q paused and then smiled saying, "But now you've gone and taken all the fun out of this. Let's make things interesting again. Go to Cardassia Prime, ignore my warnings if you like and see what happens. I can't stop you… so the ball is your court. Play the game to its end… or for that matter, the place where it all got started." Without another word, the being vanished and La Forge sighed in relief and said, "I'm glad that's over."

"Somehow, I doubt it," Worf remarked. "Captain, do you suppose that Q is telling the truth and we should abandon the mission?" Troi asked. Picard adjusted his shirt and said, "It's hard to trust him when we take into account our past dealings with Q. It puts the matter on shaky ground, to say the least. Mister La Forge, is there any indication that these temporal anomalies are coming from say… an entity like Q?"

"Even if there is one nearby; I'd have no way to find it, sir. We've never even detected anything from Q," Geordi replied honestly. "Very well, for now we should proceed to Cardassia Prime. Number One, prepare an away team," Picard instructed and the group dispersed. Data followed him and as they left the conference room, Geordi remarked, "You were awfully quiet back there."

"I have been considering the facts presented to us from various angles; Q, the Ambassador and Daniels. All have different reasons and objectives behind their statements. Thus far, I have been giving careful analysis to each. I find it puzzling that the Captain does not seem to be doing the same, however," the android replied.

"You know that he's got a lot on his shoulders, Data. And who can say? Maybe Q is telling the truth. But I've never turned down a challenge like this. To forge a lasting treaty with the Cardassians has been talked about for ages. The Captain isn't going to lose out on this sort of opportunity. Sometimes we are aware of the risks, but balance them with the benefits and then go with what our gut tells us," he explained. "As I have remarked previously, I do not have such inward inclinations. However, I believe I would describe my feelings as uneasiness. Is there any way for us to alleviate that, Geordi?" Data asked his friend.

La Forge sighed and said, "I don't know. I think that the anomalies are caused by something and it probably isn't like anything we've encountered before. But I think that we're already committed. At this point, it's sink or swim. Data, you've been trying to become more human all your life. This is another step that you've got to take. Do you have faith in the Captain's decisions?"

"Yes, even though I may not have understood them at the time," the android said. "Then there isn't a need to question him. Sometimes we can't take the logical path and yes, we make mistakes. But that's what makes each of us unique," Geordi explained. His friend nodded and then said, "Thank you for your insight on this matter. I feel relieved. However, I am curious why he did not bring up our visitors while Q was present." "We have to assume Q already knows why they're here, even what will happen. No need to make him feel too superior. Since Q doesn't feel it is necessary to reveal everything to us, we are not required to share all we know with him," he answered.

"I can see your point. Again, I appreciate the numerous insights you have given me on human nature," the android told him. "Don't mention it," he said with a smile and then added, "I'd better get back to engineering. Barclay wanted me to take another look at the dilithium crystals."

Data departed with a nod and then he went to the turbolift, only hoping that their risks would pay off in the end. As the doors closed and the transport began to drop, he considered the possible dangers that might soon emerge as a result of what had already happened. There were simply too many unknowns in the equation. The doors opened before him and La Forge stepped out onto deck sixteen.

Walking briskly down the corridor and wondering what could have possibly caused Barclay to request his aid, especially after they had already confirmed that the warp core wasn't in any danger; he soon reached his destination. "T-thank you f-for coming d-down, sir," Reg began, but he held up a hand and said, "Calm down, Mister Barclay! Now tell me what's going on as calmly as you can." In response, his friend led him over to the dilithium chamber and as he looked inside, Geordi found out the answer to his question.


	10. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

Placing his phaser on his belt, Riker turned to the away team and glanced at Worf curiously. "As one of those taking part in the meeting, you don't have to come along," he reminded the Ambassador.

"I am aware of those facts, Commander. However, I insist that you'll need my skills if a problem arises," the Klingon replied. Will shrugged, knowing that he wasn't going to talk his old friend out of it and then turned to the transporter chief and stated, "Ready whenever you are." Deanna stood beside him on the pad, while the operator began the process. In a few seconds, the blue light floated over them and Will closed his eyes for a moment.

As he opened them, he looked at the surface of the planet as it stretched out before them and he walked forward; taking out his tricorder. "Something is very wrong here… this doesn't look the way that it did from the _Enterprise_," Troi commented.

Will nodded, glancing about at the quiet landscape. Several toppled buildings jutted from the rock here and there, but the entire place appeared to be rather deserted. He glanced up at the sky, which was covered in thick dark clouds as if some sort of nuclear war had blanketed the planet in times past. "Analysis of the atmosphere confirms that we are on Cardassia Prime," the security officer commented.

Quickly tapping his combadge, he said, "Riker to _Enterprise_." But there was no response. Deanna placed a hand on his arm and said, "Will, I'm worried." He nodded in agreement and replied, "There might be something causing interference. We'd best look around."

Troi followed him as the guard took the rear, his phaser poised and ready in case of an attack. "Do you suppose that there was a transporter accident… because of the anomalies?" the security chief wondered. "I was just beginning to think that myself… but how can we tell for certain?" Will wondered aloud, glancing about at the desolate land. He turned to Deanna and asked, "Can you sense anyone nearby? Perhaps there are survivors who can explain things."

She shook her head and said, "Except for us, there's no one that I can feel anywhere close." "Commander, I believe that there may be a building nearby we might be able to use in order to boost our signal," Worf explained from a higher vantage point.

Riker nodded, climbing up and following his comrade toward a valley as he continued to scan the area. "I'm detecting a large surge of chronoton particles that way," the security officer said, pointing off to one side. Deanna paused, glancing upwards and he turned to her and asked, "Is something wrong?" "I'm not sure… did I tell you about my experience on the bridge earlier?" Troi replied

"No, but you were in pretty bad shape… I didn't want to push you into reliving the incident," Will answered and then added, "Why do you bring it up?" "The emotions that I felt when the surge hit me… I just detected the exact same thing… I can't explain it," she said.

"Then don't try to; we'll get to the bottom of this," Riker admonished. "Commander, come over here," Worf called out. He nodded, heading to where his friend was and paused at the astonishing scene. A large field spread before them, torn by a battle from some bygone day. He knelt down to the closest skeleton and glanced at the decaying uniform.

"This is a Cardassian," he realized and then Worf gestured for him to join the Klingon where he stood over a second victim of the battle. "My scans of this creature indicate that he has been dead for over three hundred years," he stated. "What does that mean?" the security officer asked. "This is a Jem'Hadar," Riker said in surprise.

"What? But the Dominion hasn't entered the Alpha Quadrant since the treaty was signed," Troi argued.

"This conflict apparently happened a long time ago. From the looks of things, the Cardassian army suffered a great defeat," Will commented. He glanced at the shell of a vessel which stuck out of the ground ahead of them and said, "Is that where the chronoton particles are coming from?" "I'm not sure, the readings are off the charts," the security officer stated.

Riker nodded, gesturing for the others to follow as they trekked through the battleground and then Worf scanned the ship and reported, "I'm afraid that the same problem is interfering with my systems as well. Perhaps this is the source of the anomalies that the _Enterprise_ has been experiencing?"

"That's not possible; we've been dealing with them ever since we left Deep Space is different; I don't know what's going on… but this isn't right," Troi said. "Is it possible that the disturbances we encountered in orbit could've transported us through time?" the security chief suggested. Will shook his head and said, "It's happened before… but why here and now? I don't recall that the Dominion ever faced the Cardassians." "Maybe this is the future," Deanna suggested.

"Or an alternate present," Worf added.

"Possibly, we won't know until we get more facts. The computer might be intact and we could download the files," Will answered, passing his tricorder over the vehicle. "The interior is saturated with radiation. It will be impossible to enter without environmental suits," he decided, passing the craft and pointing towards the rift that had been created by the ship as it fell. "My tricorder has been overloaded, sir. We're definitely close to the source of the interference," the security officer commented.

Riker nodded, climbing into the small gorge and quickly finding solid ground. He helped Deanna down and then the others joined them. Switching on the lights attached to his wrist, Will found that an oddly shaped cavern stretched into the soil before them.

"I find this place to be a bit unnerving," Worf commented. "I wasn't aware that you had the capacity to be apprehensive," Riker commented as he silently agreed with his comrade since who knew what was down here. "A Klingon warrior can feel fear, but he overcomes it so that the battle can be won," the Ambassador replied as they moved deeper into the subterranean passage. Will paused as they rounded a corner and came upon an hourglass-like object, which shimmered against the light while hovering in the air and turning about like a radiant diamond.

It emitted a glow from within itself and Riker found the thing to very fascinating. He was about to get a closer look, when Worf stopped his progress and warned, "Commander, this is an Orb of the Prophets. I have come in contact with them before. These are objects of incredible power which could easily overwhelm us."

He nodded at his friend's suggestion but at that moment, the security chief stepped forward; stumbled and grazed the crystalline object. Riker watched in amazement as the guard vanished from sight and then the ground began to shake violently. Dust began to fill the air while rocks began to break free of the ceiling.

"I think we'd better get out of here," Will decided, grabbing the Counselor's arm and together the trio proceeded to sprint uphill towards the entrance of the cave. As they reached the opening, the three of them climbed onto the surface and Deanna looked at the sky above while attempting to keep her balance. A gust of wind began blowing across the ground and he asked, "What's wrong?" "It's here, Will! It's growing stronger!" she exclaimed, collapsing to the ground and grabbing her head.

The buildings he had seen earlier seemed to have collapsed as bolts of lightning formed; while the dark clouds above appeared ready to consume everything like a black hole.

Worf rushed to assist him as the chaos intensified. At that moment, he felt his combadge chirp for attention and he tapped it urgently; crying out as loudly as he could to be heard over the tumult, "Emergency transport, three to sickbay!"

As the entire landscape began to crumble, he felt something strike him roughly as he fell forward even as the beam hit him. Will struck the deck roughly, hearing Deanna collapse at his side and a distant part of his mind wondered why no one had attempted to stop their fall. Groggily, he looked around; but Worf was nowhere to be seen.

The gleaming walls of the room weren't familiar to him and Riker wondered if another vessel had responded to their distress call. Troi shook her head, likewise taking in their surroundings while he stayed close by her side. "Feeling better now?" he inquired and she nodded weakly.

Just then, a door at the far end of the room and a man wearing a strange variant of the current Starfleet uniform entered; examining them carefully. "Commander William Thomas Riker, Counselor Deanna Troi; am I correct?" he asked. "That's right and you are?" he prompted.

"First, do you know what the Stardate is?" their visitor inquired.

"53020… have we been caught in another temporal anomaly?" he asked. "In a manner of speaking… there aren't very many ways of saying this, so I'll come right to the point. We've extracted you from the surface where you witnessed one of the most traumatic events to occur in any timeline. Unfortunately, due to the constraints placed upon us from interfering in the past; only those from this era can help resolve this matter," the stranger told them.

"You're from the future too?" Deanna inquired. "So he's here this time… that adds an interesting layer to the equation. What about Q?" the officer asked.

"Being as annoying and enigmatic as ever… you're not doing too much better, I might add," Riker commented.

"Forgive me… we try to share as few facts about ourselves as we can, but since some of what I'm going to share will already be entered into Starfleet files soon enough… my name is Captain Ducain. This ship monitors disturbances such as the one you are currently stuck in the middle of. We can shield ourselves to a certain extent, even protect you. But extended exposure can lead to temporal psychosis. Unless we can work together to solve this, I'm afraid that no one will survive," their host stated.

"What do you want us to do, exactly?" Troi inquired. "It is rather complicated and difficult to explain. There are so many different sides to the story. Each of them has equal merit, but the outcome depends upon you. I cannot influence how you act one way or another. However, we have little time for chitchat. Come with me, we have work to do," Ducain advised.

Glancing at Deanna, who shrugged helplessly; Riker followed the stranger into the hallway in the hope that somehow they would find a solution to what had occurred.


	11. Chapter X

Chapter X

The soft chime of the clock entered his ears as he tried to make out his surroundings. The noise grew louder and as it did, the scene before him became clearer. Pure light stretched out before him in every direction and Picard paused, trying to recall what had just happened. Will and the others had transported down to the surface of Cardassia Prime and then he'd walked onto the bridge… after that, he couldn't remember anything.

He recognized the place almost immediately; it had been upon this same blank expanse where Q had faced him when he'd offered Picard the chance to change his life. So it didn't take long for him to assume who had sent him here now. "Q!" he called out.

"Captain, I do not believe he will answer… since he has ignored my calls," a voice said and he turned to see Data walking towards him. The loud sound of the clock continued to echo around them and he said, "Mister Data, what do you see?" "I see nothing, sir; we have apparently been transported to a trans-dimensional limbo. I find the entire experience rather enlightening," the android commented.

"I'm glad that someone appreciates my talents," Q stated as he appeared beside Data and smiled slightly before walking towards him. "Why have you taken us from my ship? What game are you playing?" Picard growled.

"Unfortunately; this is all your doing,_ mon capitan_. I told you at least two times not to continue your little mission of mercy. But did you listen to me? No, you never cease to amaze me. Just once you'd think that my eons of experience would account for something, but I suppose what has occurred afterward must lead to that which comes before," Q lamented, shaking his head in disappointment.

"What about the _Enterprise_?" he wondered. "Why don't you watch and find out?" Q suggested as the scene changed. "We appear to be in orbit of Cardassia Prime," Data stated, evidently confused by how this might be possible. "What sort of trick is this, Q?" Picard asked. "No tomfoolery on my part here. As dear William just ascertained, this is definitely the home world of your supposed allies. Though one that you're not familiar with," Q said with a smile.

"Did you send them there?" Picard asked. "A thousand times no! Must I again remind you that I can't interfere in this situation? Sometimes I really wonder whether you're paying attention, Jean-Luc," Q said, rolling his eyes and then pointing towards the next scene. "Look there, the noble warrior has found something. I'm amazed, he's come so far…" he paused and then asked, "I don't suppose that you recognize it?"

"No, Data; any thoughts?" he asked. "It is similar to the files Starfleet has on the Orbs of the Prophets from Bajor," Data answered. "Is that the source of our anomalies?" Picard asked. "I guess I do have to place things in simpler terms for you," Q said, sighing and then snapping his fingers.

In an instant, they were back on the bridge of the _Enterprise_ and Picard turned to the conn officer and said, "What is going on?" For some reason, his subordinate ignored him and then he turned to the face his longtime foe and said, "What has happened?"

"Try as much as you want, Jean-Luc. They won't hear you," Q pointed out. He nodded and said, "Are we still on another plane of reality?"

"At last the light shines through; I have to admit that I was really getting worried. Basically, you should thank me for saving your skins. Now, let's see what's happened since you left," Q said and Picard turned to look at the screen. What he saw was astonishing. First were hundreds of Dominion vessels floating above the planet not far to port and he turned to the android and asked, "How many do you count, Mister Data?"

"There are at least one thousand and seventy five, Captain," he replied.

"Impressed? Keep looking," Q commented. Picard soon spotted a Klingon Bird of Prey as it closed in on them. Then to the other side of it… "That's _Voyager_; but they're lost in the Delta Quadrant!" he proclaimed. Q shook his head, gesturing towards another vessel which seemed to shimmer and asked, "And them?" "I'm not familiar with the design," Picard admitted.

"Of course you're not… they're from the twenty-ninth century. I know that's a little out of your league, but I do enjoy your vain attempt to guess," Q said with a smile. "What has happened, Q?" Picard asked.

"Perhaps your walking encyclopedia can explain the situation?" the entity suggested. Data replied, "From what I can tell, all of these vessels are from various times and places… including what appears to be the _Enterprise-D_."

Picard turned to where the android pointed and shook his head in astonishment at the older vessel which looked exactly as it had before its untimely destruction a few years back. "Any of this making any sense to you at all?" Q asked. "Did the Orb of the Prophets cause this to occur?" he asked, glaring at his old nemesis.

"The Prophets truly are marvelous designers to say the least… though sometimes I find their means of communication rather tiresome. For once you'd think they could state things in terms anyone could understand," Q commented.

"A lesson you need to learn as well," he said with a shake of his head. The super-being glared at him for a moment and then returned them to orbiting above the planet and said, "As you must've already discerned, this is not the Cardassia Prime you're so familiar with. And in this reality, the Orb was onboard a vessel which struck the surface during battle. Apparently, the Vorta never unlocked its powers. Your little team of miscreants stumbled upon it and here we are. Nice job on your part," Q said with a smile. "In the Captain's defense, you did have ample time to reveal to us your motives during this voyage and yet refused to do so," Data spoke up.

"Did I?" Q said, sounding forgetful and then said, "But then again, would you have listened to me?"

"I did what I thought would work best. Besides, you've often wanted us to test the limits of our knowledge. Perhaps this would prove that we have the capacity to grow… as you put it," Picard stated.

"I can see that you've really learned how to apply my counsel; albeit far too late, Jean-Luc. After all, even if you do fail; what's a universe or two down the tubes? Very well, a test it shall be and we'll begin with stop number one," Q said, snapping his fingers and he felt his body strike the cold metallic floor of some vessel. Picard rose with Data's help and then looked around at their surroundings.

A group of Cardassians turned to them, no doubt surprised by their arrival and the one in the forefront stated, "What do we have here? I don't believe that I have the pleasure of your acquaintance, Captain…" "I am Jean-Luc Picard, of the starship _Enterprise_. This is Lieutenant Commander Data," he answered, wondering how they were going to be treated.

"Ah, I've heard of you. But I was under the impression that your vessel had been posted in the heart of the Federation. So how is it that I find you here, invading my ship and placing several of your craft in orbit of my home? Really, Captain; this is most disconcerting," their host remarked. "We have been dispatched to negotiate a peace treaty with your government," Data informed him.

"Giving up already? I can hardly blame you, given the unanticipated arrival of a Dominion fleet in our skies. I must say, I find the lack of faith that my allies have in me to be disturbing," the Cardassian said. Picard frowned, something their host's face and manner reminding him of the files Starfleet had dispensed a few years back.

"Pardon me, but would I be correct in identifying you as Gul Dukat?" the android inquired. "As much as I might be in stating that you are enemies of my people, who have decimated my world thru means which are unknown to me and now wish to finish the process. I must congratulate on a job well done. How did you manage it?" the Cardassian leader asked.

"We're not responsible for the catastrophe. We have reason to believe that our vessels are experiencing temporal anomalies," he began, then one of the guards hit him with his weapon and he only retained his footing with Data's help.

"Captain, please… don't lie to me, it doesn't become you. Three vessels from the Federation are present and they will be held accountable for what has occurred. Since you have had the misfortune of attempting to deceive me, I'm afraid that I have no choice but to turn you over to the tender mercies of the Dominion," Dukat advised, gesturing for the guards to take them away.

Knowing that the android knew better than to resist such superior firepower, Picard allowed himself to be led from the bridge. From the look of the corridors and the reddish glow emitting from the lights, he concluded that this vessel must be the Klingon Bird of Prey they had discerned during their time with Q. "Data, he's from the past; isn't he?" he whispered.

His companion nodded, speaking in flawless French which Picard understood quite well, [This vessel was used by Gul Dukat during his campaign to free the Cardassians from the Dominion, which culminated in his alliance with them. I identified it from the reports filed by Captain Sisko at the time.]

They soon reached their destination and he recognized the stark and utilitarian chamber as their equivalent of a transporter room. Standing on the pad, he watched as the levers were thrown and the interior of the vessel disappeared to be replaced by an even more daunting prospect. Standing in front of them was a group of Jem'Hadar, flanking a lone Vorta who smiled in the obsequious manner they all seemed to have and remarked, "Captain Picard, an honor to meet you at last."

"I could have done without it," he replied, wondering if Q had abandoned them or had some purpose for allowing this to go on.

"I must say, I am somewhat perplexed by what is going on. Perhaps you could enlighten me. A few minutes ago, my troops and I were directed to proceed thru the wormhole and bolster our defenses in the Alpha Quadrant. I am uncertain how we have arrived here, or why we cannot contact the Founders. Can you enlighten me on these subjects?"

He glanced at Data, who obviously knew just where these vessels must have originated. Picard only hoped that he could be persuasive enough that this individual would listen to him, before the situation became even more difficult to grasp.


	12. Chapter XI

The soft white light hit his eyes as he opened them, trying to make sense of his surroundings. A voice echoed through his head, "Careful, don't get up; you're wounded."

He ignored the warning and rose to see Doctor Crusher using one of her medical instruments on his head and said, "Your prompt response to our distress call is most appreciated. I'll need to speak to the Captain as soon as possible."

The Klingon took a moment to glance around sickbay, noting that his companions had apparently been released in order to return to duty. Beverly nodded and said, "Are you sure you're up to that?" "I am glad you show concern over the situation, but I'll need to contact Chancellor Martok and inform him of what has occurred," he explained, knowing how she would insist on the full amount of recuperation; which he could not afford at this time. "Martok?" Crusher asked in confusion, "Wasn't he captured by the Dominion and killed during your escape attempt from one of their bases a few years ago?"

Worf cocked an eyebrow at her and then said, "What is the Stardate?"

"You must've had quite the concussion… hold on," Beverly replied as she checked the computer and then said with a smile, "53021.22 and maybe now you'll agree to get some rest."

He shook his head, rising and moving to a mirror and looking over his appearance. The Klingon noted that he no longer wore the ambassador's uniform, but was now dressed in the clothes of a security officer. Worf moved to the door, ignoring any further protests that Crusher might make and decided that it was high time to speak with the Captain. Reaching the closest turbolift, he only hoped that whatever version of the _Enterprise_ he'd been taken to had also encountered Q.

The Klingon was quite familiar with the concept of multiple realities and had experienced them before, but also found it difficult and oftentimes impossible to handle; especially when he jumped randomly from one to another.

If that does happen again, I must convince those I meet to follow the same course and everything should be fine, he thought. Reaching the bridge, he paused in surprise to see Commander Riker sitting in the Captain's chair and also wearing the uniform befitting that rank. Deanna turned to him and said, "Worf, there you are! Beverly said that you've been injured."

The Counselor rushed over, checking him for wounds and then said, "You can't try to kill yourself just to avoid that second honeymoon on Bajor you promised me." Worf narrowed his eyes as Troi frowned and said, "Don't tell me you forgot our trip?"

"I have no idea what you are referring to," he admitted. Riker rose and said, "You look a little shaken up."

"Yes and I must speak with you, Captain," Worf answered. His apparent superior smiled slightly and said, "Okay, let's go to my ready room." Worf nodded, following him in and wondering what had happened to Picard in this universe. Riker sat down and then asked, "So what took place down there? There's no sign of the rest of the away team." "Q is involved with whatever is going on, sir," Worf explained, deciding to choose his words carefully.

"Q? Doesn't he ever tire of dealing with us? I thought after Captain Picard died from his meddling; he would've lost interest in us. He needs to answer a few questions," Riker realized.

"I agree, but it would seem that once again Q wishes to test us in some way. Perhaps that is why Cardassia Prime is in such a condition," Worf explained. "You're acting odd, Worf. Don't you remember it was the Dominion which did that whenever Gul Dukat decided to take a stand against them in the end… and that's how the Vorta responded," Riker commented.

"Have you had a chance to see what is occurring around the planet, sir?" he inquired. "No, but Data commented that there were a number of other vessels out there… something I should know about?" Riker asked. "Perhaps it'd be easier if we viewed them together, since I have yet to determine what has actually occurred," Worf suggested.

His friend nodded and they walked onto the bridge again and he paused in confusion to see that Picard was now standing in front of him. Turning about, the Klingon realized that Riker was no longer with him and he discerned that he'd entered another reality. "Number One, may I ask what you were doing in my ready room?" the Captain inquired.

"Sir, I was speaking with Commander Riker… who said that you were dead," Worf explained. "Will? But he and Deanna are onboard the _Titan _halfway across the Alpha Quadrant," the security chief said, standing behind the Captain.

"Sir, I believe that I was in an alternate universe when I spoke to the Commander and I believe that this reality is not my own either," the Klingon explained, although his only basis for making such a claim was an uneasy feeling. "Captain, his experience would explain the other vessels surrounding us," a young woman commented from the seat Data normally occupied.

"I suppose that explains the current situation?" Picard asked, gesturing to the numerous vessels surrounding them. "I was onboard another version of the _Enterprise _and beamed down to Cardassia Prime along with Commander Riker and Counselor Troi. We stumbled upon one of the Orbs of the Prophets. My personal experience with them reminded me of their ability to warp space and time… perhaps that is what has happened here?" Worf suggested.

The Vulcan who sat in the seat by Picard nodded and then said, "Captain, I believe the suggestions that Commander Worf is making would be logical considering the amount of chronometric energy we've detected in the area."

"I would have to agree… but what do we do about this? It would seem that you are moving from one plane of reality to another… as I recall, this has happened to you before. We must discover what is causing this before things get out of hand," Picard decided. Worf was about to answer when he felt something hit him in the back and fell to the floor. Darkness surrounded him as he tried to rise and then he felt a hand grasp him and push him against the wall. "Captain, what should I do with the intruder?" Barclay asked, sounding quite different than usual.

"Hold it, Lieutenant; he looks familiar…" another voice said and Worf turned to see the man who had been at tactical before sitting in the center chair in place of Captain Picard. "Have we met before?" the man asked. Worf tried hard to remember if this was the case and then nodded before replying, "Zelik Leybenzon, we met during the war with the Dominion."

The man nodded with a smile and then said, "Worf, I thought I recognized you. What are you doing here? I thought that after the Klingon Empire conquered the Cardassians, they broke all ties with the Federation."

"I wish that I could explain the situation myself… perhaps without being restrained?" he suggested. Zelik nodded, gesturing for Barclay to release him and then his old acquaintance said, "So can you tell me what's going on here?"

"There has been a rift in space and time, causing multiple universes to collide on this ship. I have already been to two other versions of the _Enterprise_ and can assume that I will be transported to others as well," Worf answered. Data nodded from his post and commented, "Our sensors had just noted that the amount of chronometric energy surrounding our vessel is rather high, Captain. Perhaps what he says is true." "Or the Klingon is trying to spy on us… have you noticed how many vessels are out there, waiting to pounce?" Barclay asked and now Worf noticed that he was wearing the uniform of security chief.

"Maybe he is aligned with those rebels who captured Terok Nor," Reg added.

"Possibly, but if what he says is true; he won't be staying around long enough for us to detain him. But maybe we could discover whether or not these other versions of the _Enterprise _exist as he speculates," Leybenzon suggested and turned to Data and ordered, "We should ascertain whether his quantum signature supports his statements and monitor his position… if something unusual happens, then that will mean his words have merit. Until then, take him to the brig."

"Captain, it would be pointless to put him there if these shifts occur on a regular basis," the Vulcan sitting beside Zelik pointed out. "True, but I'm willing to bet that even if he is moving from one universe to another; it will not be apparent to us," Leybenzon said with a nod and then added, "I hope that you're telling the truth, Worf."

The Klingon replied, "More than you may know."

As Barclay motioned for him to step into the turbolift, his thoughts turned to the rest of the away team and whether or not they had survived this entire mess. As the door opened before him, Barclay turned to him and asked, "Ambassador Worf? When did you get here?" Worf noted that his escort had vanished, felt pleased that he had avoided detention and then said, "Lieutenant, who is the current Captain of the _Enterprise_?" "Captain Picard, sir… why do you ask?" the officer inquired nervously.

The Klingon ignored the familiar behavior of the engineer and then said, "Is there any way that I can speak to him?" "I don't see why not," Reg replied and then gestured for him to join him as he entered a turbolift. "It's really good to see you again, sir. We all became worried after we lost your signal and were starting to wonder if you'd survived," Barclay said.

"I would assume you've not heard from either of my companions yet?" Worf replied. "No and you weren't aboard until just a few seconds ago," the Lieutenant said. Nodding, Worf entered the bridge and then glanced at Cardassia Prime before turning to the Captain.

"Sir, I have a report to make on our mission," the Klingon explained. "I will expect a full account of how you managed to get here at a later time… never mind that for now, though; go ahead," Picard said with a smile.

"The away team stumbled across one of the Orbs of the Prophets and a large temporal disturbance has occurred which has placed us in the situation we are now in. I have been moving from one version of the _Enterprise_ to another and have discovered a few similarities within them. Cardassia Prime has been destroyed in each universe and I have attempted to explain what has happened to each version of the crew that I have encountered," Worf explained.

"I'm aware of your previous experience with this phenomenon. You're certain that there are slight differences in each universe, but can you identify any here?" the Captain asked. The Klingon paused and said, "Not that I've seen. It would seem that I have successfully returned to the _Enterprise-E _which brought me here." For a moment, everyone was silent and then Picard stated, "You aren't home yet, Ambassador Worf. However, the presence of the craft you're speaking of does substantiate your story," Picard said.

"Then this is the _Enterprise-D_? How did you escape destruction on Veridian Three?" Worf guessed. "That planet was destroyed by Doctor Soran, along with the entire solar system," Data stated.

"It was a terrible loss of life… We were barely able to jump to warp before the shock wave hit," Picard said sadly. "How was it that the _Enterprise-D_ was destroyed in your reality?" the android asked. "Soran captured Commander La Forge on his observatory and used his VISOR to find out our shield frequencies," Worf explained. "That would have been impossible here, since Geordi died several months earlier," Data told him. "What are we going to do about it?" Barclay inquired. "Captain, that Klingon Bird of Prey is locking their weapons on us," Data said urgently.

"We'll discuss this later, for now it looks like we've got a battle to handle," the Captain decided. Worf nodded, taking a seat beside Picard and hoping that with the assistance of the parallel universes, he'd be able to save the friends he had left behind and the vessel he was familiar with. However, something about all of this still bothered him. Putting his unreasoning fears in the back of his mind, the Klingon turned his attention to their current situation and the problems that it presented.


	13. Chapter XII

Chapter XII

Leaning forward in her chair, Captain Kathryn Janeway narrowed her eyes and looked at the confusion that was taking place around her. "Tuvok, where did the Delta Flyer go?" she asked.

"I am uncertain, Captain. We were utilizing the slipstream drive mere moments ago and it cut off unexpectedly. However, we are definitely somewhere in the Alpha Quadrant," the Vulcan answered.

"Seven, scan the area; how many ships do you detect?" she wondered. "There are approximately one thousand and seventy-five ships near the north pole of that planet. Their configuration does not correspond to anything in our records," the former drone replied. Just then, another voice cut in over the intercom and stated, "Captain, I recognize those ships from the files I encountered when I was transmitted to the _Prometheus_. They belong to an aggressive regime known as the Dominion and are currently at war with the Federation."

"Thank you, Doctor," Kathryn proclaimed, rising and trying to put her concern for her own crew at the back of her mind. "Two of the vessels are identified as Federation and there is a Klingon Bird of Prey; the other ship does not register in our databanks," Seven continued. Kathryn turned to Paris and asked, "Any ideas where we are?"

"If these readings are accurate; we have inadvertently been transported to Cardassia Prime, Captain. I'm not sure what going on, but we can't sit back and do nothing," Tom suggested. She nodded, rubbing her chin and then said, "Is there any way we can contact those Federation ships? I think one of them is the _Enterprise_."

"Actually, their transponders indicate that they both bear the name and the Klingon warship is focusing it's weapons on the one closest to Cardassia Prime," Tuvok stated. "Open a channel to that ship before they start a war. They may know what is going on here," she suggested. "That might be inadvisable. Since we are seeing two versions of the same craft; it is likely that all of these ships have come from different times and places, including ourselves… which means they may be our enemies," Seven pointed out.

"I am aware of that, just do it," the Captain answered sternly. The Borg nodded silently and then in a few moments the image of a middle-aged Cardassian appeared before her.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship _Voyager_. Hold your fire or we will be forced to assume that you are hostile," she said. The alien paused for a moment and then responded, "At last we are receiving the results that we desired. Tell me; why should we not destroy you and your allies, Captain? You have a handful of seconds to explain yourself and they will not come again."

"The starships you see are not from the time and place that you're familiar with. It would appear that we're all from different points in history and we have been trapped in some sort of temporal anomaly. Of course, you don't have to take my word for it. Fire upon the vessel farthest from Cardassia Prime," Janeway instructed. "Captain, what're you saying?" Tom asked.

"I know what I'm doing," she assured, though Kathryn wasn't quite certain why she felt so confident of the results if he followed her directions. "You honestly expect that a simple distraction like that will give you enough time to take us down like you did our world? Perhaps you have not noticed; but you are outnumbered, Captain. I demand a full explanation of what has occurred here. Otherwise your allies will die," the Cardassian warned. "You will notice that we haven't contacted any ship other than yours," she pointed out.

"Must we continue with this charade? I'm not certain how you managed to do this; but we shall have vengeance," the alien said and then the screen shifted to an older man standing before a crowd of strange aliens who had their weapons pointed at him. "Wait," Janeway said and then added, "We can explain everything if you can give us one hour."

"Very well, but don't test my patience any further," the Cardassian growled and then the channel closed. "That was Jean-Luc Picard of the _Enterprise_!" Paris exclaimed. "Yes, but is he the one we know or from another universe?" Kathryn pointed out.

"What course of action shall we take, Captain?" Tuvok asked. "It is obvious that we won't be going anywhere until we discover what is happening here and that will mean rescuing Picard. Hopefully, he'll be able to help us out of this," Janeway replied.

"At least the Cardassians are as slimy as ever," Tom commented. "His name is Gul Dukat. I recognized the distinct facial features almost instantly," Seven informed them. "He seems to believe that we have taken his home by storm," Kathryn realized.

"How exactly will we rescue Captain Picard?" Tuvok inquired. "I think for now that we're going to have to play along with this game," she decided. "Captain?" Tom asked in confusion.

"We will make Gul Dukat believe we are responsible for this and are more than prepared to do the same to him. If I'm right, the Cardassian is bluffing in regard to disposing of Picard," Janeway explained. "What makes you think that?" Paris asked. "Have you noticed those Dominion vessels have yet to attack?" she replied. Tom nodded slowly and then she explained, "I'm not certain why, but there has to be an explanation for their failure to attack. The Doctor might be able to shed some light on the situation."

"Then really, Dukat is alone out here," Seven realized.

"Exactly, reopen a channel to the Bird of Prey," the Captain ordered. In another few instances, Gul Dukat appeared again before her. "Captain, that was a rather swift decision on your part… have you decided whether or not your comrade shall see another day?" the Cardassian asked.

"You've lost, Dukat. Look around you! Cardassia Prime is in ruins and your new allies don't know where to turn should we fire upon you. I can't help but notice that your shields are down… do you have any idea how long it would take for us to fire a photon torpedo at you?" she asked sternly. The Cardassian looked at her and nodded slowly while smiling in a strange way before he said, "You are more clever than I would've thought, Captain. You do have the advantage at the moment … but I expect for that to change. Your friend will live for now, until I obtain the answers that I am seeking."

"You will allow us to take our comrades now or there will be no negotiations," Janeway instructed.

"A truce, you say? As if I would stoop so low. At this very moment, your precious Federation is probably at their very knees; begging for mercy from the Dominion. Of what importance is any of this? Even if my world should be gone, the Founders shall give me a new one and you along with those who stand at your side will become mere specks of dust in the cosmic abyss. Then you will all face extinction," Dukat growled and the channel closed. "Well, that went well," Tom muttered.

"Indeed… Captain, it would seem that we may have a limited amount of time to work with before the Dominion vessels are fully active again. Perhaps we should aid the other Federation vessels and discern their origin?" Tuvok asked. "Seven, have you been able to determine the source and strength of the disturbance which apparently brought us here?" Janeway asked the Borg. "One moment," the drone replied, checking the statistics and then commented, "Inconceivable." "What is it?" Kathryn asked.

"The amount of temporal flux has grown exponentially stronger since our arrival and at this rate… most of the galaxy will be affected within a week," Seven answered. "Such an occurrence would not coincide with previous documented encounters with these phenomena. Current theories suggest that this kind of effect can only occur by the interference of some exterior force…" the Vulcan commented.

"Under normal circumstances; I'd be inclined to agree with you, Mister Tuvok. But nothing about this seems ordinary, I'm afraid," Janeway replied. "I have been attempting to trace the chronometric particles back to their origin, without success," the former drone went on. "Keep at it. In the meantime, I want to know how much of the area is being affected and whether or not there is a way out of this mess," Kathryn ordered. "But if we leave, will we be in the Alpha or the Delta Quadrant?" Tom asked in concern.

She sighed wearily and said, "I don't have the answer to that. The senior staff will meet in the briefing room in half an hour. You have your orders." Heading to her ready room, the Captain replicated a cup of coffee. Sipping it, she wondered what had happened to Chakotay and whether they'd find out before the anomaly caused more harm.


	14. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII

It had been an ordinary day so far as life on the flagship of the Federation went. There were times when he felt disappointed that they didn't run into some problem that no one had ever experienced before. This was not one of those times, Geordi thought as the doors opened onto the bridge. Doctor Crusher was already there, scanning the area without success.

La Forge glanced at the scene being displayed on the viewscreen and noted that Data was also gone. This must've been the work of Q, he decided. "One of the Federation vessels appears to be negotiating with the Klingon Bird of Prey," Crusher explained. Geordi nodded and said, "Is there any way I can contact them?"

"Have you noticed that there are several hundred Dominion vessels out there?" a new voice said and he turned around in surprise to see Q sitting there. He resisted the urge to pull a phaser on the interloper, since such an action could prove fatal if the entity wasn't feeling generous. "What have you done with Captain Picard?" Beverly asked.

"Calm yourself, damsel in distress; your charming knight is merely gallivanting in another time… courtesy of me; of course," Q replied. "As long as he is safe," La Forge said with a nod. "What's going on here?" Ambassador Lincoln asked as she arrived and then stared at Q and said, "Lieutenant, why is this nuisance allowed to roam the _Enterprise_ freely?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," Q said with a smile.

"Ambassador, please calm yourself," the doctor advised. "Where is Captain Picard?" Lincoln asked, ignoring her. "Somewhere safe from you," Q replied. La Forge cocked an eyebrow in confusion, wondering why the being would choose those words. "You don't frighten me," Lincoln said angrily. Geordi stepped back as Q stood and glared at the woman before replying, "I should certainly hope not. Fear would be too dignified for one who is truly a meddler in other's affairs."

"Enough of this! Q, would you kindly explain what is going on?" Crusher asked angrily.

Q's expression suddenly lightened up and he nodded before saying, "Thanks to micro-brain and his party of misfits down there, your little quest for peace has shall we say; taken a detour?" "And I would assume you're going to claim you're not part of it?" La Forge asked.

"I've already pointed out to you simpleminded organisms that I have been placed on restriction by the Continuum. Didn't they teach you how to pay attention?" Q growled. "He's bluffing; don't you see he's done this just so he can toy with us? Some useless test to suit his ever-changing fancy, no doubt," Lincoln said.

"If only that were the case, I would be in a much better disposition…" Q muttered. "Then why are you here if you won't help us?" the doctor asked. "Just thought I might stop by and chat, or is that not good enough for you? No? Then, I'd suggest that you start preparing for battle. I think things are about to get ugly," the creature replied and disappeared in a flash of light. Geordi turned about, trying to see if there was any activity occurring outside the viewport; but unfortunately it didn't look like much was happening… yet.

"This is a complete waste of time, Lieutenant! We must find Captain Picard as soon as possible," Lincoln said urgently. "In due time, Ambassador… but right now our top concern is to learn what's happening out there," La Forge said, trying to ignore the diplomat. "Geordi, that Klingon Bird of Prey is hailing us," Crusher said in surprise.

"Put it through," the engineer said and sat down as the image of a middle-aged Cardassian appeared in front of him. "Attention Federation vessel, I am Gul Dukat; representative of the Dominion ships you see before you. I demand the following of you and your allies… stand down now," the alien warned. Geordi glanced at the other ships in the area, noting that one bore the signature of the _Enterprise-D_ and then replied, "I'm sure that the situation you've been presented with is confusing, but I can assure you we were not responsible for what happened here."

"Once again with your useless banter? I tire of this charade! I will not negotiate with the likes of you; do you hear me? We have captured two of your crew and intend to dispose of them shortly… unless you comply," Dukat snarled. "Picard and Data," the doctor whispered. Geordi nodded slightly and then said, "Can we be given time to talk with our allies?"

"I don't wish to wait for your answers any longer. Surrender your vessel or the Captain will be slain first," the Cardassian said. "Gul Dukat, what about an exchange of prisoners?" Lincoln asked.

La Forge turned to her in confusion, wondering what the envoy was suggesting. Evidently, their enemy was equally intrigued and said, "Explain yourself." "Captain Picard would not be a valuable prize to your plans… I am. My name is Ambassador Roberta Lincoln and I have connections with all the Federation starships here… if you take me, I can arrange a settlement that we can both agree upon," she said. Dukat sat back and then asked, "How can I be sure that you're trustworthy?"

"I will come unarmed and the other ships will surrender themselves if Captain Picard is allowed back onboard the _Enterprise_." The Cardassian smiled and said, "Very well, then an exchange it will be." The channel closed and Geordi turned to her and said, "Are you mad?" "I know exactly what I'm doing," Lincoln said.

"I don't think you do, Ambassador. Don't you realize that we're caught up in a temporal anomaly? Those Cardassians could be from a completely different timeline than ours. We can't be making deals that we can't fulfill," La Forge warned. "You know as well as I do that none of the vessels surrounding us were involved in whatever occurred here. If I can convince Dukat of that, he might be willing to help us stop the anomaly. Do you understand, Lieutenant?" Lincoln asked sternly.

The engineer nodded slightly and then said, "Fine, but let it be noted that I don't agree with this plan at all." "You can tell Captain Picard about it once he's back onboard," the Ambassador replied. Geordi nodded and said, "Doctor, you'd best go to the transporter room with her; the Captain may need medical attention." Crusher nodded and then the two women left without another word. La Forge sighed, sitting down and rubbing his head before considering his next course of action.

"Engineering to Commander La Forge," a voice said over the intercom. Tapping his combadge he replied, "La Forge here; what is it, Reg?" "I- I don't mean to interrupt sir, but we have a situation down here," Barclay answered. "What is it?" he asked. "Our warp drive is completely offline and what's even worse; the dilithium crystals are practically useless," his subordinate said.

"I remember that we had some abnormal readings from them when we arrived at Cardassia Prime. Can you determine exactly what happened?" Geordi asked as he rose and went to the turbolift, signaling one of the other bridge officers to take charge until his return. "I've tried scanning them sir, but the chronometric readings are completely off the charts… it's almost as if another temporal anomaly has formed around the crystals," Barclay told.

"Okay Reg, you'd best stay clear and evacuate the rest of engineering for the time being," Geordi instructed and then added, "I'm heading that way now." Just what was going on here? First the dilithium crystals were not performing optimally and now they were they were forming another distortion? That just doesn't make sense, he thought.

The doors opened onto engineering and he saw his subordinate standing before the warp engines, examining them carefully as he called out, "Any change in the readouts?" The nervous engineer spun about, openly gaping at him as he stammered, "Geordi! I mean, Commander La Forge; you're alive!"

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't be?" he asked, wondering why his subordinate was acting so oddly.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on the situation," a gruff voice interjected and he noticed that Worf was there as well. "I regret to inform you that neither of us is onboard the ship we are familiar with," the Klingon went on.

"This has to have been caused by the anomaly Mister Barclay reported to me on our ship a few minutes ago," Geordi concluded. "I am not so certain. During my stay here, I have shifted to several alternate versions of this vessel despite the fact that there does not seem to be any reason for my abrupt moves into these apparently coexisting realities," the Ambassador told him.

"Well, at least Captain Picard is going to be released back into our custody. I just hope Ambassador Lincoln wasn't affected also during her trip to the Bird of Prey," he commented. "We should review the evidence currently available with the crew before something else happens. A course of action must be determined or the results will certainly be catastrophic," Worf replied.

"I guess I'll leave this to you, Reg. See you later," he said, waving farewell to his friend as they went to the elevator. "You might wish to know that in this universe, you were killed before Doctor Soran could attempt to use your VISOR to disable the _Enterprise_," his companion informed him as they rose towards the bridge.

"That would explain his reaction," he commented dryly as the doors opened before them. The people sitting around them were all familiar, which told him that this wasn't a significantly different universe. He frowned, realizing from the layout that the craft was in fact the ship which had been destroyed several years previously.

"Captain Picard, it would seem that we've experienced another temporal event; which has brought Lieutenant Commander La Forge to us," the Klingon intoned. "Geordi… it is good to see you again," Data said, his face bland. I wasn't here to help him install the emotion chip, he realized. "You'd better inform us of everything you know, Commander," the Captain ordered.

"I was on the _Enterprise-E_ until a short time ago, sir. You were being returned to us, along with Data; while Ambassador Roberta Lincoln…" La Forge began, but the android interjected, "Are you certain that was her name?" He frowned and said, "Yes, why do you ask?" Data turned to Picard and proclaimed, "Captain, I believe I may know what is going on here."


	15. Chapter XIV

Chapter XIV

"You are now onboard the Time-ship _Relativity_, which serves the United Federation of Planets," the middle-aged man explained. He wore a variation of a typical Starfleet uniform, mostly blue and gray with the insignia slanted horizontally and slightly different than what she was used to. The brown-haired man signaled for them to sit down and Deanna Troi did so. The conference room looked strikingly similar to the one on the _Enterprise_, save for a few pieces of art that she didn't recognize.

The wide arc of windows displayed a vast array of stars and vessels surrounding Cardassia Prime. "Time-ship?" Will said, repeating the word Ducain had used and then sat down next to her and added, "Captain, perhaps it'd be best if you explained exactly what is going on here." "I will do what I can without violating the Temporal Prime Directive. Are you familiar with that?" their host asked. Deanna nodded and said, "We are to understand that you are from the future, then?"

"Yes, the twenty-ninth century to be exact," Ducain explained. The turbolift door opened and a Romulan woman entered, nodding slightly at the Captain and at both of them. An Andorian followed her, taking up a post by the door. "This is my first officer, Commander Rashan and my chief of security; Mister Brevard. They will be assisting us in this expedition," Ducain explained and then added, "Once again keep in mind that anything you see or do here is to be kept completely confidential." They both nodded and then the Andorian pointed towards the vessels surrounding the world and explained, "A crewman named Daniels recently boarded your ship… how much do you know about him?"

"Not much, he claimed to part of Section 31; but our Captain didn't believe that story. He also asserted that coming to Cardassia Prime meant trouble," Will answered. "Daniels is from two centuries prior to us, before our technology advanced so that we could shield ourselves from temporal fluctuations," Rashan said and then added, "Which means if Daniels interferes with the past in a way that alters the future, his timeline will no longer exist." "But if you're protected from such an effect, why worry about him?" Deanna asked.

"The consequences of this series of events in particular are far too grave for us to merely let it pass by. More than just one timeline is at stake here," Ducain answered. "I'm afraid that we're still in the dark," Will admitted.

"Daniels works for an organization of the twenty-seventh century that was attempting to stop time-traveling interlopers from altering the past too adversely. However, their information was not always accurate and the outcome couldn't be determined with one hundred percent certainty. Perhaps I can explain it another way…" the Captain paused, breathing deeply and then went on, "If something goes wrong here, you and all that you know will cease to exist from all timelines."

Deanna sat back, trying to calm her nerves and then said, "What can we do to help?" "We must allow things to take their course and not permit Daniels to become involved. You must place him in our custody and then you will have to solve this anomaly yourself," Brevard explained. "Hold on there. If all timelines are at stake here as you say, I'd suggest you start by telling us precisely what is happening," Will said angrily.

"By even making ourselves known, we have altered your history enough… I'm afraid all we can do is see to it that the damage doesn't become too serious. You must accomplish the rest," the Captain answered.

"What about our allies? How can we be sure that they'll be safe when this anomaly collapses?" Will asked, standing in frustration. The Romulan cocked an eyebrow and then replied, "There are no guarantees, Commander. Only possibilities of benefits." Troi gestured for him to sit down and then she said, "Isn't there any way that we can work together?" Ducain smiled slightly and replied, "Perhaps you're right… the only way we can prevent Daniels from causing a major catastrophe is by cooperating. We have not been completely truthful with you."

"What do you mean?" Riker asked. "We are currently involved in a war against a coalition of alien races that intends to cause alterations in the timeline we are familiar with. The major groups of this war intend to use the power from this temporal anomaly to destroy Daniels and then they will mount a resistance against the Federation in the new reality. You are right when you said that this anomaly must end. Unfortunately, I cannot promise that you will not be affected," Ducain explained. "Why would they use the distortion to gather power for themselves?" Deanna asked.

"This fluctuation is not being caused under normal circumstances, Counselor. If we do not stop the paradox quickly, it cannot be collapsed at all," Rashan answered. "You mean that it will spread? Then your enemies are causing it to grow?" Will asked.

"No, we cannot say exactly what the cause of the distortion is; but you should know that the entire galaxy will be affected if we don't succeed soon… and this time period and all within it will be obliterated," Ducain stated.

Troi nodded slowly, feeling a shiver run down her spine as the Captain finished speaking. "What do you want us to do?" Will asked. "You must find Daniels. Once you have, we will transport you back here and then determine how to collapse the anomaly," Brevard explained. "Then we'd best be leaving," Riker decided with a nod and added, "I appreciate your candor, Captain. I hope that things go well."

"We will maintain communications through our own version of your standard combadge. If our first tactic fails, we will have to make another attempt," Rashan explained. "I only hope that we can resolve all of this before it's too late," Deanna said as they were fitted with the devices and then led to the transporter pad she'd noted on the bridge.

"Until next time," Ducain said as they disappeared from the bridge to somewhere within the anomaly… a sharp pain erupted in her head and she was thrown to the ground, her palms scraping against the rough floor. Distantly, she wondered whether they were under attack for some reason while dragging herself up. Deanna froze as she got her first look at her surroundings, her heart beating rapidly as it took in the harsh architecture overlaid in deep sand-colored tones. Will extended a hand and commented, "Something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore."

Troi smiled faintly at his attempt at humor, but their transport had definitely gone awry. Tapping the modified combadge, she called out, "_Relativity_, come in; we need extraction." There was no response and the Counselor was about to try again when two figures came around the corner, caught sight of them and aimed their weapons. Instantly, she raised her hands and smiled faintly.

The soldiers produced a variety of energy binders, placed them on their wrists and hauled them down the corridor without comment; moving into what was evidently an area frequented by officials with power and influence. At last, they were pushed thru a door where a woman sat behind an ornate desk and barely raised an eyebrow at the sight of them. Gesturing for the sentinels to stand by the entrance, their host intoned, "Please take a seat." Deanna did so, noticing something odd about the official's face that seemed out of place.

"I must say that it has been some time since we've received a visit from anyone within the Federation. I was under the impression that you weren't going to be providing us with any of the aid we've requested over the years since the end of our alliance with the Dominion," the Cardassian intoned scornfully. "Our vehicle suffered a severe malfunction and we were forced to make an emergency transport to the surface," Riker stated, knowing that it was a story they would find almost impossible to refute.

Troi could see what had taken place clearly enough; their rescuers hadn't compensated adequately for the unstable state of subspace in this region, so they'd slipped into a timeline where this world had survived. She wondered why it wasn't visible from orbit, but supposed that it might be impossible to see such alterations from a distance.

"Your uniforms appear somewhat different from what I'm used to. Is Starfleet changing their designs yet again?" the woman inquired. "We're part of a group interested in encouraging aid for your people. Our vessel was flying under a false transponder so we could make contact with individuals here and arrange the private transfer of supplies," the Counselor answered. "And I'm certain this will be denied by everyone I ask about it… still, you've committed no crimes; so you can go free," their host stated, touching a button that opened their bonds. "I'm glad to see that your legal system no longer bases its rulings on a presumption of guilt," Will commented.

"Those were some of the first reforms I arranged after my father's death during our escape from Deep Space Nine and the subsequent losses that decimated our allies. But you cannot take the moral high ground, not after the way the Founders were murdered," she countered. Deanna frowned, remembering those events quite differently. The rulers of the Dominion had been afflicted with a debilitating illness concocted by a rogue agent within Starfleet that was ultimately cured thanks to the efforts of various people, a move which had led to the treaty that currently existed.

"Not everyone approved of those actions… we believe the Federation needs to make amends," Riker told her. "I'm not sure what you propose to do about it, but you certainly have people who can be contacted to verify what you've said," the Cardassian proclaimed. "We were operating outside their regulations. Nobody is aware of our presence here," Troi responded. "How convenient for someone… still, I will speak with my superior and see if he agrees to permit you to remain. Of course, none of this is going to be possible unless you tell me your names," the woman remarked.

"Commander William Thomas Riker and Counselor Deanna Troi," her companion answered. "I will see what can be done," their host stated, starting to rise. She caught sight of the way the light glinted off the official's nose and suddenly blurted out, "By the way, what is your name?" The Cardassian woman smiled and replied, "I am Administrator Tora Ziyal."


	16. Chapter XV

Chapter XV

Captain's Log: Supplemental. After arriving at Cardassia Prime, our ship has entered a temporal anomaly of massive proportions. Several ships bear Federation signatures and two groups are from our war with the Dominion. Ambassador Lincoln has boarded a Klingon Bird of Prey against my will in order to negotiate with its Cardassian occupants. In the meantime, Lieutenant Commander Data and I have been returned to the safety of the _Enterprise_ thanks to this exchange. However, I still feel that the answer lies within the mystery brought to our attention by Q. The anomaly and the effect it is having on all of the vessels surrounding the planet has shown no signs of collapse. Also, Commander Riker, Counselor Troi and Ambassador Worf have not been located. We can only hope that we can find a way out of the distortion before it is too late to save them and ourselves.

Entering the holodeck, the Captain took a moment to savor the fresh morning air that came off of the sea and then recalled what he needed to do. This is certainly no time for such antics, he decided.

"Computer, end program," Picard ordered. In a matter of the moments, the room was empty, except for the person who'd started the program. "Data, is there any particular reason you are here?" he asked. The android nodded and explained, "The program I have been running is the only one I could find on Cardassia Prime. According to our reports, the planet has been an abundant center of life and foliage ever since the Federation encountered them, sir. I find this to be in sharp contrast with the images we have in our systems which feature their cities. It is almost as if there were always two worlds, one serene and the other cruel."

Picard nodded and said, "So then, the planet that hangs below us is in fact not from this timeline either?" "Precisely, but my research has revealed that what is happening to Cardassia Prime would not occur under normal circumstances," Data answered. "What do you mean?" Picard wondered as they walked out of the room.

"Our archives seem to indicate that there are no weapons possessed by the Dominion which could be used to cause such a catastrophe without leaving a trace… which has led me a startling and yet logical conclusion. It is most likely that the planet we're seeing beneath us is from an alternate universe," the android explained.

"Temporal anomalies usually do not cause rifts in the space-time continuum, Data. But then again, nothing surrounding this distortion can be constituted as normal. I appreciate the fine job that you've done in this matter," Picard decided. "I took the liberty of checking all records in Starfleet surrounding encounters with alternative universes, Captain. As you already explained though, the means through which we have arrived here does not coincide with those findings. That is why I feel some force has moved us to this particular version of Cardassia Prime. I believe it could have brought the Orb of the Prophets that Commander Riker and his away team discovered," Data explained.

"Hold on; what sort of power are we talking about here, Data? Like Q?" Picard asked.

"That is difficult to say, Captain. As you well know, any efforts we could make to locate such an entity would be futile unless they allowed us to. For now, we are still in the dark," Data explained as they reached the turbolift. "And it is clear that Q is not interested in assisting us. I think that at this point it would be best for us to contact Captain Janeway; even if she is from another timeline. It will help if we have all the assistance that we can get," Picard decided.

"I would have to agree, sir. Although we know very little about whether or not _Voyager_ is coming from an alternate reality, I believe it is safe to say that they will quickly assist us in this situation," Data replied.

As they arrived on the bridge, Picard commented, "I'm glad that we're thinking alike. Doctor, have we had any word from Ambassador Lincoln since she departed?" "Only confirmation that she has arrived onboard the Klingon Bird of Prey," Crusher replied, rising from the chair before adding, "Captain, have you heard spoken to Commander La Forge since you got back? Lieutenant Barclay has been trying to get in touch with him."

"I'm afraid not," Picard admitted. Data paused and said, "Computer, please locate Commander Geordi La Forge." "Commander La Forge is not on the _Enterprise_," the answer came. Picard shot a glance at his companion and asked, "The anomaly?"

"Undoubtedly, sir," Data replied. "I believe Barclay was trying to inform the Commander that the warp drive is offline and our dilithium crystals are on the verge of being utterly destroyed. Basically, we're sitting ducks," Beverly commented. "I seem to recall that we experienced similar effects when we first arrived at Cardassia, but not at such an alarming rate," he muttered.

"Jean-Luc… I can't help but feel that something else is at work here. While you were away, Q returned and expressed an extreme dislike for the Ambassador again. Do you suppose there is some connection between the two of them?" the doctor asked.

"Possibly… having been around the galaxy for so long, Q has a way of making enemies," he said with a smirk. "Captain, I have a suggestion about our current situation," Data stated. "Anything would be useful at this time," Picard replied.

"Perhaps we should seek the assistance of our captive, Mister Daniels. It seems clear that his involvement in all of this is just as important as Q's," Data explained. Picard nodded in agreement and stated, "I suppose I can handle that. As soon as the Ambassador returns, open a channel to _Voyager_. I want to get as much input about what is happening on the other ships before I make a move."

Leaving the bridge, the Captain waited patiently as the turbo-lift took him to the holding cells. Once there, he was not surprised to see that Daniels was sleeping and Picard signaled to the guard to deactivate the forcefield before he stepped in. The man awoke with a start at the sound, then smiled broadly before commenting, "I suppose you're here to ask for forgiveness?"

"What is your purpose here?" Picard wondered. "I've already told you I cannot explain that," the man answered.

"Well, if you fail to; you'll just sit in this cell for the remainder of this voyage. Is that what you want?" he asked irritably. Daniels smiled and said, "Is there something troubling you, Captain? If you honestly need my help, I'll be more than happy to assist you in any way possible." "I understand your concern for the Temporal Prime Directive. But now is not the time for this… we could be stuck in this anomaly for quite a while," Picard stated.

"Where is Ambassador Lincoln?" Daniels asked as he rose.

"She is currently handling negotiations with Gul Dukat. I suppose that you've heard of him?" the Captain commented.

Daniels eyes widened in disbelief as he asked, "Are the shields up?" "We have little power for that sort of thing right now," Picard replied, then asked, "Why? What is going to happen? Is this ship in danger?"

"I had hoped you'd done your research Captain. Roberta Lincoln is not as great a threat as you think she is. Gul Dukat, on the other hand…" Daniels paused, smiling softly and showing a hint of worry in his eyes before explaining, "Well, let's just say I hope your engineers are working as quickly as they can to restore power."

"Perhaps you will assist us, then?" Picard asked. The man nodded slightly, then warned, "Captain, I can't say I didn't tell you that this would happen. There is no stopping it now." Jean-Luc was tempted to ask him what he meant, but then realized he would probably not get a satisfactory answer anyways. Turning to face the officer outside, he motioned for him to let them out before saying, "Computer, establish monitoring of the man in this cell to be disabled only on my orders using alternative code set delta."

The machine replied, "Program created… define parameters."

"If this individual is more than two meters away from a security officer, he shall be immediately transported to the brig and held until orders are given by me to the contrary. He is not to interact directly with any terminal on this ship, nor to carry any tool or object other than what he is now wearing. If an attempt to interfere with this directive is suspected, he will be held in the transporter's pattern buffer until I command otherwise. This shall be effective immediately," Picard directed.

"I must say that it appears you do not trust me," Daniels remarked as he walked with him and the guard who had been watching over the cell to the nearest turbolift. "You have the knowledge and experience of several centuries yet to come, so it isn't hard to imagine that there might be ways around our systems we haven't thought of yet. This is just to let you know that if you betray me, there won't be a second chance," he warned.

The transport opened onto main engineering, where Barclay was valiantly attempting to breath some life into the dilithium crystals. "Before I let you get started, there is one question to which I need as accurate an answer as you can give me," Jean-Luc proclaimed. "If I can do so, I will," the man stated. "A short time ago, Data postulated that there might be another entity like Q mixed up in this. If he's right, then I need to know what I'm dealing with. A being of such power could easily destroy us without thinking twice and I would like to be ready to face that possibility," the Captain went on.

"I wish that I could give you an answer, sir. If such a creature exists, I wasn't told about it before I came here. But you would have to assume there might be something this being might want or do in order to accomplish its goals. Given the highly unstable situation we find ourselves in, I'd wouldn't rule it out," the prisoner answered.

"Very well… but that still doesn't tell me why you're here. Without knowing your motives, I find it hard to trust you," Picard noted. "Captain, I have only intervened when it was necessary. I made mistakes, but they were corrected. If that happens now, there'll be no second chances," Daniels proclaimed.


	17. Chapter XVI

Chapter XVI

"Welcome to my ship, Ambassador. It is an honor to have someone of your prestige onboard," he said, his yellow eyes gazing upon her as she stood before him. The young woman appeared to be about forty years old in human years and had short hair cut at the neck that was just starting to gray.

"Gul Dukat, your reputation as a smooth talker precedes you," the envoy replied. The Cardassian smiled slightly and stated, "So tell me, Ambassador; what makes you think I am interested in anything you might have to say? After all, you may have noticed that you are sorely outnumbered and even though the Jem'Hadar do not have contact with the Founders; I believe you will find they will be quite formidable adversaries underneath my direction. I have no need to remind you or your pitiful underlings of the fact that the Dominion has already begun its plans to destroy every last remnant of the Federation. With my support, Cardassia Prime will be restored from the ashes and rise anew. Soon the Founders and all of their foolish dreams will be purged from my world and the Federation along with its precious fleet will be but a memory. Tell me, Ambassador… how would you like to be my prize trophy?"

The woman's expression remained unchanged as he gestured towards his world and stated, "I do not understand what weapon you could possibly possess which would lead to the utter devastation of my planet… however, I can assure you now; my allies will make you and the rest of Starfleet pay. Once I have disposed of you, the battle lines will stretch all the way to Earth… and every system between here and there will be littered with the remains of your soldiers."

Dukat sat back, awaiting the woman's response, yet instead she remained completely silent as if expecting him to say more. "Speak now, or your death shall surely follow!" he hissed vehemently.

"You may do what you wish with me. However, I can assure you that the outcome you are expecting is not the one which will pass," the Ambassador answered. "How can you be so certain?" Dukat wondered.

"The planet you see before you was devastated by a force far more powerful than anything Starfleet could possibly hope to achieve. And as for the outcome of the war… that is something which has already been determined," Lincoln replied. "You speak in riddles, the Dominion's power is too great to-" he began, but she cut him off by saying, "The Founders are not important as far as I am concerned! You have seen the power of the Prophets, have you not?"

"I have heard rumors of some of their artifacts having great strength… however, they do not easily bend to the will of others," he observed. "Look around you and use reason. Three Federation vessels could not possibly have done all of this, could they?" Lincoln countered. "What proof do you have that this is not what took place, Ambassador?" Dukat asked.

"Tell me, Gul Dukat; do you know what will occur tomorrow?" the envoy inquired. "What sort of question is that? If you wish to play mind games, I will kill you where you stand. I have no time for this sort of thing," the Cardassian stated.

"This is no puzzle, but a simple question. How would you like to know what the future holds? That would be the ultimate power, wouldn't you say?" she asked. "I fail to see what this has to do with our negotiations, Ambassador," he said with a smile. "You may destroy the Federation ships for all I care. They mean nothing to me. As a matter of fact, I am only interested in one objective… I would be pleased if you could introduce me to your daughter," the woman stated.

"I'm afraid that Ziyal did not travel with me on this journey. Besides, what interest could you have in her? I've already made it clear to your superiors that my support of their efforts has ended," Dukat said irritably.

"What if I told you that I was coming here to save her life?" Lincoln asked. "This is nonsense! How can you help a person who is not even present?" the Cardassian countered. "Ziyal is currently on the planet's surface and is quite influential in their affairs; having assumed this role shortly after your untimely death on Deep Space Nine. In other words, Gul Dukat… she is from an alternate timeline," Lincoln explained.

"What proof do you have of what you say?" he growled. Taking out a file and passing it to him, Roberta continued, "I come from a place where all of these events are long over. In this universe, things played out differently though. That is a record taken by Doctor Julian Bashir concerning your daughter's death."

"You expect me to believe his words? This could've been forged," Dukat said in frustration. "Possibly… why don't you contact the surface and find out the truth for yourself?" Roberta questioned. The Cardassian hesitated and then growled, "If what you say is true… then her fate has already been determined and I cannot stop it from happening."

"On the contrary, Dukat. Time is a like a painting that is already complete, yet at the same time certain elements of the masterpiece can be changed if they do not fit where you want them to. In this period, you have the opportunity to rescue your daughter from harm and receive the knowledge to save her in your own time," Roberta commented. "Why are you so interested in her? It is obvious that your loyalties don't lie with the Federation… so what are you?" he wondered.

"I have already explained to you that I have no affiliation with any government from this time. All you need to understand is that your daughter has the opportunity to experience something no Cardassian has ever done before. You will be saving two universes and at the same time, benefiting from both outcomes," Lincoln stated.

"If you are truthfully not connected to the Federation, then you will not mind if I destroy one of their ships. Is that correct?" Dukat said, raising his hand to give the signal. Several bursts of energy shot out of the Klingon Bird of Prey and hit the vessel closest to him. "They're raising shields," his first officer commented.

The Ambassador appeared undeterred by the attack and simply stated, "I would not care if you blasted them clean off the map, Dukat. However, I would suggest that we contact the surface and get in touch with Ziyal before initiating further hostilities. If the Federation feels threatened, they may launch an attack of their own and then you would be unable to use your transporters."

The Cardassian smiled broadly and stated, "I think I am beginning to like you, Ambassador… so tell me, where is my daughter?" "I have the coordinates with me. But first maybe you should deal with that ship…" Roberta commented, gesturing to the vessel that they had previously targeted and he smiled as they attacked once more.

"Mister Paris, what is going on?" Janeway asked as she held onto her chair as another shot hit _Voyager._

"The Klingon Bird of Prey is firing on us, Captain," Tom answered, beginning to take evasive maneuvers. "Shields are stable, but we cannot endure this assault for long," Tuvok commented. Janeway nodded in thanks as Paris turned and asked her, "Do you suppose this might have to do with the recent deal that the _Enterprise_ made?"

"Tuvok, you've been monitoring communications with all vessels. Can you explain the situation?" she asked. "Partially, Captain… as Mister Paris explained, a personage known as Ambassador Roberta Lincoln opted to go onboard the vessel and speak with the inhabitants. In response, the Cardassians released Captain Picard along with one of his officers," the Vulcan answered.

"Can we still not get in contact with either of them?" Kathryn asked. "I'm afraid not, all of our systems are out except life support, weapons and defense. Our communications can only reach the Klingon Bird of Prey," Tuvok answered. "Try and patch us through. I thought that they had agreed to open negotiations," Janeway ordered.

"That is not possible. For some reason, since Ambassador Lincoln boarded the ship; we have been unable to monitor their activity. In fact, according to the computer… they're not even there," Seven commented.

"Firing has ended and the Bird of Prey is moving towards the planet," Tom stated.

"Thank goodness… I want to get in touch with Captain Picard as soon as possible," Kathryn ordered. Paris nodded in understanding and then another voice came over the channel and stated, "Captain, I have an idea that might help us to get in touch with our allies from the other timelines. You could transfer my program over to their holodeck and I could then speak with them."

"Are we close enough to do that?" Janeway wondered. "Affirmative; the _Enterprise _that is orbiting the planet would be within range," the former drone answered. "Begin the transfer," Janeway decided.

"I will handle the procedure," Seven said as she went off the bridge. "Mister Paris, any thoughts as to where that vessel is going?" the Captain asked. Tom watched as the ship in question approached the planet and stated, "It's most likely that they want to get in touch with anybody they can to find out what happened. Perhaps they intend to use Ambassador Lincoln as a hostage?"

"So once again, we're still in the dark," Janeway muttered. As they waited impatiently, his thoughts went to B'Elanna and wished that she could be here with him rather than attempting to stabilize their systems from engineering. After all, I wouldn't want to lose her now that she finally likes me, Tom thought. "Captain Janeway, report to sickbay," Seven's voice said over the intercom.

"I'd rather stay here at the moment. Is something the matter?" his superior inquired. "I am not certain. According to our database, I cannot send the doctor because his program has already been transmitted," the drone stated.

"Have B'Elanna check our systems, but this could just be a side effect of what's happening. Does the log show where he ended up?" the Captain asked. "In the files on the _Enterprise-E _as scheduled," the former Borg stated. "At least some things are functioning properly," Paris quipped. "Inform Lieutenant Torres and then report to the bridge," Janeway directed.

The channel closed and behind her he saw the doors to the bridge open and gaped in astonishment. No one else seemed to notice the arrival of their visitor, who looked around the bridge and smiled faintly before going to the central chair. The Captain looked up, her expression a mirror of his own at the sight of the man none of them had expected to see. "Have I come at a bad time, Kathryn?" Chakotay asked.


	18. Chapter XVII

Chapter XVII

Although the faces of the people gathered around the table were quite familiar to him, Worf knew that they weren't the friends he had known and served with for many years. Nevertheless, he felt certain that the crew of this _Enterprise_ could be trusted to do the right thing in the crisis which faced them.

"Before I begin, I must remind you that Commander Data has shown me these matters are extremely classified. Sharing them could disrupt each of our disparate realities," Captain Picard began.

The assembled officers nodded in agreement and the android stood and activated the viewscreen. On the display, the Klingon saw an image not too dissimilar to the woman he'd met. However, this individual was clearly younger and accompanied by a black cat instead of the one he'd seen. "This is the only known image of Roberta Lincoln. It was recorded during the five-year mission undertaken by Captain Kirk," Data began.

"That was over one hundred years ago," Geordi objected and his friend nodded, continuing, "There is more. According to the logs pertaining to this encounter, she is actually an inhabitant of the twentieth century." "Isn't that impossible? The technology to travel thru time is still something we barely understand now," Barclay interjected.

"Under normal circumstances, you would be correct. However; she was involved with a mysterious alien civilization which engaged in what best be termed, covert interference. While the nature of her sponsors remains unknown, they have abilities which are still beyond us," Data went on. "Do they have hostile intentions?" Crusher asked.

"There is insufficient evidence to formulate a hypothesis. Historical records from her native time period do indicate her actions were mostly benevolent, however," the android informed them. "Naturally, this changes the way we must approach the matter significantly. From what Worf has told me, Q is involved as is an agent who hales from our future. It seems clear that what is happening to us is far more important than anybody could have imagined," Picard proclaimed.

"We cannot permit her to succeed. Her very presence is in violation of the Temporal Prime Directive," the Vulcan counselor intoned. "At the moment, there seems to be very little we can do about the matter… unless the anomaly is collapsed," the Captain said, turning to Geordi; who replied, "I'm familiar with the method Worf employed during his previous jaunt thru alternate timelines. Furthermore, there is a second method that you shared with me after an excursion Q arranged which we might attempt."

"I want you and Commander Barclay to begin running simulations immediately. We must determine how many ships are required for this to work. After all, I don't think any of us wish to be stuck here forever," Picard remarked. The others nodded and they all rose and moved out of the room. Even as the doors to the bridge opened before him, Worf paused and realized that he was once more in the wrong place. "Mister Worf, we've been looking for you," Riker stated calmly.

"I'm afraid my absence wasn't voluntary, sir. The temporal instability in this region appears to be affecting me with greater rapidity than anyone else," the Klingon told him.

"Doctor Crusher might be able to counteract that effect," Deanna suggested from her post. "That would not be advisable. The crew of one of the alternate _Enterprise_s has already begun to implement a plan which might collapse the anomaly. If I can convince the remaining realities to do the same, it will increase our chances for success," he argued.

"Commander Data, review his idea and see if it is feasible. We will implement it if that proves to be the case," Will ordered. The android stood and joined him at the science console behind the captain's chair.

"How long have I been gone?" Worf asked as his friend started working.

"Several hours; why?" Data inquired. "Then time still flows here after I depart? But could that affect the success of our efforts?" the Klingon wondered. "There are numerous factors which would have to be considered before I could give an accurate answer to that question. However, I would say there is a distinct possibility of their decisions interfering with our course of action," the android told him. "The methods we were considering are an inverse warp field and a static shield around our ship," he stated.

"Have they located the anomaly?" his comrade asked.

"No, but I am certain it must be nearby," Worf replied. Data finished his work, then reported, "We are ready to commence." "Very good, now if we can just keep everybody in one piece long enough to get this to work," Riker mused. Another thought occurred to him, then a heavy weight struck his back and he reeled from the blow. "Thought you could get away, eh?" a familiar voice growled.

"Mister Barclay, that is quite enough!" a second individual barked.

"Captain Leybenzon, I am pleased to see you again," the Klingon said. "I wasn't expecting to have the pleasure, seeing how easily you escaped from us before," Zelik responded.

"As I said, I am shifting from one universe to another. If we could find out why and control it, then you would have enough evidence to believe my story and listen to what I need to say," he insisted.

Leybenzon simply stood there, waiting for him to continue. "The crews of the other ships I have visited are already attempting to close the anomaly which has plagued us all. However, with your aid our success is far more likely," Worf continued.

"What danger would there be to us?" Zelik inquired. "I cannot be certain. However, if you don't act; then this is bound to get worse. Soon, it may be impossible to repair," he countered. "Mister Data, do as our guest instructs," the Captain directed. Barclay sat him down in a chair and the Klingon felt a distinct sense of déjà vu as he showed the android what they had in mind once more. When they were done he said, "When this happened before, the energy pulse from the VISOR triggered my shift thru time."

"That is impossible, since Geordi has been dead ever since I was influenced by Lore and his plan to lead the Borg against the Federation," Data protested. "Then he is dead here as well? Perhaps that is what these realities have in common… but if that is the case, then something else must be responsible," Worf reasoned. Before he could continue, a great weight settled upon him; threatening to knock the Klingon out. When at last it lifted, he was lying upon the deck with Doctor Crusher leaning over him.

"One of these days you're going to listen to my advice," the physician muttered, helping him up. A glance at his uniform told him he'd arrived at the last of the four universes which he had visited before. Worf wondered if that number had any significance, but knew he had an important message to deliver first.

"Captain Picard, we must prepare to cooperate with the alternate timelines. I have instructed them to create both an inverse warp field and a static shield," he proclaimed. "That sounds like a good plan. What about the other ships?" his superior inquired.

The Klingon glanced out at the other vessels which they might be able to rely upon to cooperate and considered whether or not it might be possible for them to get in touch with those craft. "We should attempt to secure their aid. However, I cannot determine what is making me jump from one reality to another. I request to be relieved of duty," he said.

"Denied; we need you here. Just because you're having difficulties doesn't mean we can do without you," the Captain said. Worf sighed and took his seat by his superior, attempting to recall anything about his recent transitions which was similar. But except for the sensation of being pressed upon by something incredibly heavy, the Klingon could recall nothing which was remotely the same.

"Pardon my asking, but when did Commander La Forge die?" he inquired. Picard turned to him and was about to answer when Worf felt himself literally yanked from the chair onto the deck. He struggled to rise, then felt a hypo against his neck and the pain diminished. "Welcome back, Ambassador," Geordi said, leaning over him. "How long was I gone?" the Klingon asked.

"Just a few minutes… how was your trip?" La Forge inquired.

"Productive," he stated laconically, getting to his feet. "We've located the anomaly. It is in low orbit of the planet," Data reported. "Onscreen," Picard ordered. The image leapt before his eyes and he frowned before saying, "Increase magnification." The android complied and the object grew at once. Even at this distance, its nature was clear to him.

"It is the same Orb we saw on the surface. I am uncertain how it got here, though," Worf mused. "The strength of the interference appears to follow an exponential growth pattern, becoming stronger the farther away we are," Data continued. "Isn't that backwards?" Barclay asked. "Right, Reg… this can't be a good thing," Geordi observed.

"We should destroy it," the Klingon advised.

"That is a priceless artifact of significant value to Bajor. Furthermore, I'm not certain our weapons would be effective," the Captain responded. "Something just occurred to me… if the disturbance is worse farther out, how are we going to contain the anomaly?" La Forge asked. "The crews of the other ships might not find the same things we have. They will continue with the plan I've outlined," he said.

"If they do, what effect will it have given the information we've collected?" Picard inquired. The android began his analysis, while he turned to his friend and said, "My surmise appears to have been correct. You died at different points in each of the alternate timelines." "It's nice to be missed," Geordi remarked.

"Captain, I have finished my calculations," Data reported, touching a button and the viewscreen changed to a depiction of the area they were occupying. "If the anomaly is intersected by a single inverse warp field, there will be no effect. However, more than two could make it cause further deterioration to the balance which now exists," the android said. "Or in other words, I have inadvertently doomed us all," Worf realized.


	19. Chapter XIX

Chapter XIX

"Oops," a voice rang out as he felt his ears stop ringing from the explosion. Picard opened his eyes and examined the strange white space that he was in and checked himself for injuries. After discerning that were none, he looked around and discovered that he was alone. Everything had occurred so quickly onboard the _Enterprise_, but he was certain of one thing; he had survived. Q, he thought miserably, I suppose he'll gloat about that too as soon as he chooses to show up.

"Captain, are you quite all right?" another voice said and he turned about and smiled at Data before commenting, "I thought you went to your quarters." "I did, sir and Counselor Troi was with me. That man in the white jumpsuit was there and ordered me to charge the main deflector and send out a resonant pulse," the android answered and then asked, "Why are you dressed like that?" Picard looked down at his clothes and found that his companion was correct; he was wearing his dress uniform. "Unless we've run into another temporal paradox, I believe that this is Q's doing," he paused and added, "You look quite spiffy yourself, Data."

The android explained his blue coat before commenting, "Thank you Captain, although the idea of fashion has always eluded me; I have often been given compliments on my meticulous grooming." "Was that sarcasm, Data?" he asked. "I was trying to lighten the mood, sir," his friend explained. "I understand; but the question is… where is Q? This is usually the time that he likes to mock us to our faces," Picard commented. Suddenly, the nature of their surroundings shifted to a dimly lit room filled with raucous voices and a table which was all too familiar to him. Data concluded, "Perhaps he is hoping to tell us something without speaking to us directly."

"Nevertheless, his twisted sense of humor is still influencing what we are experiencing. I must say that I prefer this method a lot more," he said, turning to the bartender and stating, "Romulan ale, please." "Captain, are we not still on duty? As I understand, Starfleet frowns on officers who choose to indulge while at their posts," the android reminded him. "We're hardly on the _Enterprise_ any longer. None of this is real, Data. Besides, it relaxes you," Picard commented.

"Very well, then I will have the same," his friend decided. "Living a little, are you?" the Captain asked and then added, "While we're here, perhaps we can discuss what has happened to the _Enterprise_. Why would that alien order you to do that?" "I am not certain. Perhaps he was attempting to free us from the anomaly. I can only assume that he miscalculated," Data said. "Then it is possible this individual is on our side?" Picard asked in confusion. "I am afraid that I do not know. After the recent actions by Ambassador Lincoln, I can only conclude that her partner did this because of some hidden agenda," the android replied as he reached for his drink. The bartender accidentally dropped the glass and his immaculate suit was immediately drenched. Data said, "I apologize, sir. Let me clean that up."

"It's quite all right… I already told you that none of this is real," Picard said and looked around the bar before commenting, "We should keep a low profile, since there's a good chance that I've been here before." "I do not understand, Captain," the android observed. He turned to his friend and said, "Are you having trouble paying attention, Data?"

"I am afraid that I do not know what you are talking about. My systems are working properly. Are you all right?" the android asked. "Yes I-" Picard paused and looked down at his outfit to find that the stain was gone. "Data, I thought I spilt a drink on this suit," the Captain said. "Perhaps the experience of leaving the _Enterprise_ has disoriented you. How could that be possible, since there is nothing here?" Data asked. He looked around and saw that they were in the white space.

"Never mind that; we've already had this conversation. I believe that Q is trying to tell me something," Picard explained. "If he is attempting to give you a message, then why would he repeat the same event?" Data asked.

"It has to do with our situation," the Captain discerned and then concluded, "After this concludes, we will likely return to the _Enterprise_… perhaps to beginning of the anomaly; but why?" "If Q is hoping to give us the answer to this predicament, he should tell us directly," Data decided and then looked around and said, "Why are we in a bar?"

"Q taught me a lesson here that the past should not be changed… it's a long story, I'll have to relate the details later," Picard said. "He is probably trying to teach us something similar now, Captain," Data discerned. "What do you mean?" he asked, turning to the bartender and adding, "When these events happened before, you reached for the drink and it spilt on me… then we returned to the beginning of our visit here." "The drink could be likened to the anomaly itself, Captain. It is highly unstable and if it were tampered with, the results could be disastrous; much like a stain on your uniform," Data decided.

"Then the answer is obvious. We simply prevent the drink from spilling," Picard said, reaching for the glass and as he took hold of it; he lost his grip and the wine fell onto him again. "Are you all right, Captain?" Data asked. Picard stepped back and looked around at the emptiness again. "Q!" he yelled out, growing tired of this game.

"I believe that Q has sent us here to-" the android began; but he cut off his friend, saying, "I know, Data; this is the third time that this sequence of events has occurred. It has something to do with the anomaly. We will be transported to a bar in a few minutes and order a drink. The first time, you tried to grab it and the drink spilt. The second time I did the same and dropped it… what do you make of this? It's obvious Q is trying to give us a message, but what?" The android seemed taken aback by his outburst, but then adjusted and said, "An interesting analogy…" "What do you mean?" Picard asked.

"If what you said actually occurred, then perhaps Q is telling us not to interfere with the anomaly at all," he decided. "But that doesn't make any sense. He has been taunting us all this time," Picard said angrily. "You are correct, but there is one way to prove my theory. When this bar appears and your drink is placed on the counter, neither of us shall reach for it and we will see what happens," Data suggested. "Very well," he agreed. Soon, their surroundings changed again and Picard asked, "How did that man control you so easily?"

"I am afraid that I do not know. However, his actions are similar to those of a race encountered by Captain Kirk. In fact, now that I think about the events; I am rather certain that the alien I met is the exact same type listed in the historical accounts," the android commented. "So how old does that make him?" Picard asked. "Hard to say, sir. For all we know, time may not have anything to do with their aging process. Consider Ambassador Lincoln; it is most likely that they recruited her and used the same methods to keep her alive for many years," his friend suggested. "But what is their goal?" he wondered. "It would be useless to speculate. Perhaps we should focus on why we are here instead," Data stated. Picard nodded in agreement and as the bartender approached with their drinks, they both allowed him to set it down and the Captain asked, "So, is that it?" But then unexpectedly, the drink tipped over on its own and spilled onto the surface. Picard stepped back in surprise and said, "What is the meaning of this?" "Oops," a voice said from in front of them and he looked at the bartender and barked, "Q! Explain yourself!"

"You know, Captain… this is probably, what? The one-thousandth time that I have saved you and your toy robot and what do I get? Criticism!" the omnipotent being stated. "Is there a point to all of this?" the android asked and then added, "Captain Picard has informed me that he watched this drink spill twice because one of us interfered. And now when we chose not to, it still falls over." "That is correct," Q said with a wink. "All right, you've had your fun; now tell us why you did this," the Captain said. "I'm sorry if you're too limited to see the point of my little illustration, Jean-Luc. Any thoughts?" Q asked, turning to Data.

"Considering everything that the Captain has told me, all three times the drink spilled; either because we became involved or not," the android said. "And?" Q asked. "It is entirely possible that… we want for it to fall over?" Data asked.

"So we're not to interfere at all. We'll simply allow time to take its course?" Picard asked. "Well, it seems that you are not entirely hopeless; but you have yet to grasp the answer!" Q said in frustration and then explained, "I thought that I could make it simple for you, but it would seem I have to spell things out. If you interfere and try to stop the anomaly; you will all die. If no one does anything and you allow the disturbance to spread… poof! End of the universe! Which, by the way; you just missed. Rather spectacular too, I might add. Are you getting the picture?" "But if we cannot stop it and we must do so to survive… I do not follow your logic," Data said.

"Go chew a battery," Q said dismissively and the android disappeared in the blink of an eye. "Where did he go?" Picard asked. "You'll be following him soon enough, Captain. The answer is obvious. You humans are always trying to tear things down and don't stop for a second and ask yourself… what if we do want the drink to spill, but at the right moment?" Q commented.

"You want us to make things worse?" he asked in confusion. "If you don't, everything that you ever hoped to accomplish will be done for," the entity said gravely. Picard paused and asked, "Are you afraid of what will happen, Q?"

"I've been here a billion times before… or was it two?" Q said dismissively.

"Then why tell me the outcome?" Picard asked. "This is how it has to be, Jean-Luc… there's an old story from a land not too far from your beloved home, of a little boy who put his finger into the dike in order to save the village. All well and good… except that now he's stuck. Can't leave, or everybody dies. But if he stays… well, a lad's got to eat; you know. Eventually, he has to decide when to let it all give way," Q said with a smile and then offered him a drink and added, "The universe has a way of… course correcting, to employ a phrase from a rather dull form of entertainment once enjoyed on your planet. Everything that ever was and is and shall be and can be defined by one moment. The sooner you grasp that truth, the easier life will be for all of us."

Then Q raised his hand and snapped his fingers and Picard was whisked away. Around him, the air was filled with smoke and the clamor of alarms and he frowned; realizing that he wasn't where he had expected to be. "Captain, are you all right?" Riker inquired. "I'm not certain, Number One… what is our situation?" he inquired. "We just experienced a series of malfunctions following a pulse from our deflector dish, but everything appears to have been stabilized now," his first officer reported. "We're still orbiting Cardassia Prime," Jean-Luc muttered.

"Sir, I should let you know that the man both Data and I saw has escaped," Troi began, but he waved his hand dismissively and said, "I don't believe he is our enemy any longer. But perhaps you should bring Mister Data to the bridge. I believe that we shall need his expertise very shortly." As Deanna left, he looked over the scene before him and considered what they had learned. "What are our sensor readings during the last few minutes?" the Captain asked. Will examined them, frowned and said, "We don't have any." "There should always be some record… unless the universe really did end. The question is, why are we still here? Picard wondered.


	20. Chapter XX

Chapter XX

"Proton decay? Are you serious, Reg?" Geordi asked. "Look at the readings yourself," Barclay suggested, calling up the relevant data. "We're talking about a process that takes billions of years. The end of the universe and all that. I'm sure this is a spurious reading," La Forge commented. "Don't you think we should report it?" his friend inquired.

"I'll bring it up at the meeting, which is scheduled to start in five minutes," he stated. "I guess I lost track of the time," his companion apologized as they walked to the turbolift. "I'm sure that the Captain will understand," Geordi replied. The doors opened onto the bridge and they crossed to the observation lounge, where everybody else was already waiting for them.

"Before we begin, this is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship _Voyager_," Picard told them, pointing towards a screen which displayed the bridge of the other vessel. "I have a plan that might enable us to travel thru the anomaly without being damaged. I'm transmitting the relevant information to you now," the woman declared. "What about our ship?" Worf put in. "The space around them was severely disturbed a few minutes ago. Approaching that region is going to be very dangerous," Data reported. "I'm not sure if this is relevant, but our sensors also detected a large amount of proton decay at the same time," La Forge added.

"What kind of phenomenon could have caused that?" Picard asked. "The only instances known to our science take place during a supernova that results in the creation of a neutron star, due to the immense gravitational pull it exerts," the android explained. "If something like that was nearby, our sensors would have detected it," the Vulcan counselor noted. "Not necessarily… those readings could be distorted by the anomaly," Janeway suggested. Geordi snapped his fingers, then said, "I've got it."

Moving to the panel, he went on, "Excuse me for a minute, Captain." He then removed the woman's image and began typing instructions into the computer. After a few minutes, a diagram showing the region around Cardassia Prime appeared.

"That looks like a wormhole," the Klingon noted. "Exactly… I've been thinking about how we've all been drawn here, so many vessels from such disparate realities. And then I remembered those ships from the Dominion, which disappeared during their voyage to Bajor. Plus, there's the Orb that was seen on the surface," the engineer explained. "Both of those are associated with the same wormhole, but that one doesn't lead here," Reg pointed out.

"You're absolutely right, I know. But creating such a stable tunnel thru higher dimensions is an incredible feat of engineering. The power required for such a project is unimaginable. We've read the reports on the Prophets and the abilities they have manifested. As I recall, their creations can even let you travel thru time. And on another occasion, an accident caused a vessel to end up in the mirror universe," Geordi went on. "So what is your theory?" Worf asked.

"The aliens that inhabit the wormhole experience time in a non-linear fashion. To them, there is no past; no present or future. If that is true, then they've been around since the universe first came into existence. But as time went on, other realities formed. By our day, there are an infinite number of them. Yet only one wormhole, thru which they can watch all the possible outcomes of any action. They would have known about this. And now, we're all here; drawn by the same thing. The source of our problems," La Forge concluded. "Does that mean you've got a plan for bringing an end to our current situation?" Picard inquired.

"If I might interrupt…" a calm voice stated and he tapped a button, causing Captain Janeway to appear once more. The woman went on, "I have something to relate which might help to clarify your engineer's theory. A few years ago, our ship encountered a field which duplicated every molecule aboard our vessel; except for the antimatter. If the wormhole was made up of something similar, then that would explain why it connects to alternate universes."

"At one point, there was a plan to use a burst of anti-protons to collapse the phenomenon," the Klingon mused. "If that had been done, it would have formed a closed loop; which would have been inaccessible to the rest of the universe," Data remarked. "Could it be possible that this event was caused in the future and is propagating backwards thru time?" the Captain suggested.

"We cannot rule that out," the Vulcan counselor noted.

" "In any case, my first officer is prepared to go to each ship and dispense the serum so that we can work together without further interference," Janeway informed them.

"Make it so," Picard directed and the transmission ended. As they all filed out, the android approached him and commented, "Geordi, I was wondering how you created the diagram which led to your theory." "It was a hunch. I had the computer map the locations of each person or thing that had been shifted out of synch since we reached Cardassia Prime," he answered. Data nodded, then turned to the nearby monitor and called up the display once more before pointing to one spot on it and asking, "What is here?"

La Forge examined it, realizing that his friend was right. "Maybe you and I should check it out," he suggested. "I will ask Captain Picard," his comrade decided, stepping over to speak with their superior. While he waited, Geordi strode over to Worf; who was glowering at the viewscreen. "You seem to be troubled," he said.

"According to the calculations I ran earlier, something should have happened by now. I don't understand. A warrior should not have to wait like this," the Klingon intoned. "Yeah, except you're an Ambassador now," La Forge reminded him. "Perhaps that will change once I complete this mission. I told Martok that diplomacy did not suit me. Captain Picard might be willing to permit me to resume my post," his friend replied. "Whatever makes you happy," he stated. Data had finished his conversation and Geordi saw that Captain Picard was following him. "I approve of your plan, on one condition. I'm making a request to Captain Janeway, to have her first officer deliver this serum to us first so you can conduct your investigation. Once you've used it, then the mission may proceed. He'll be landing in the hangar bay in a few minutes," his superior informed him.

Walking with the turbolift, he barely heard his friend call out the appropriate deck before they started moving. "I guess this means it's almost time to say goodbye," La Forge remarked.

"Do not worry about me, Geordi. I miss you, but I will be all right," Data told him. He nodded as the transport stopped and they stepped out. The two friends soon entered the cavernous chamber, where one of the sleek shuttles carried by the smaller ship was just settling to the floor. The ramp lowered, revealing a tall man with a tattoo over one eye; festooned with a belt that held vials. "Will your concoction work on an android?" he asked. "I don't see why not… you must be Commander Data," the stranger said to his friend.

"It is an honor to meet you as well, Chakotay. I have read the reports we received from your Emergency Medical Hologram," his companion responded. "Yes, well this is not exactly the way I planned to come home. If we get out of this, I hope _Voyager_ is able to remain in the Alpha Quadrant," Chakotay declared, giving Data an injection as well.

"What about our shuttle?" Geordi put in. "A few modifications are all it needs," their visitor stated, gesturing them inside where the android examined a screen for a few moments before nodding and saying, "We will let you continue your work, Commander."

They strode to their own vessel, where he quickly altered the ship under the skillful direction of his friend. A short time later, they lifted off and sailed into a lower orbit of the planet. Just above them, he could see the glistening Orb that Worf had reported. But the point his companion was directing them to was below that, in what appeared to be empty space.

The shuttle came to a halt and Data began performing scans of the surrounding area. They had been sitting there for about five minutes when their vessel lurched suddenly. "What is going on?" La Forge asked. "We are experiencing ripples in the fabric of reality. Our shielding is absorbing them, but I am not sure how long we can withstand the pressure," Data reported. Just then, the cockpit was filled with a thick blue mist and when it cleared he saw a strange man in a white jumpsuit standing behind them. In his hand was clutched a thin, silver object that he aimed at Data. There was a hum, then the android smiled serenely while the intruder directed, "Take us to _Voyager_."

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Geordi demanded even as his friend obeyed the stranger's instructions. "It wasn't easy, that I can assure you. Let us just say that I represent an agency which is interested in the continued welfare of not only the Federation; but all life in this galaxy. But we must hurry. I have an appointment to keep," the man said.

"Why are we going to _Voyager_?" La Forge insisted. "If you must know, there is someone aboard who can help me with my mission. More to the point, they have access to the resources I will need before the next shift. If you don't believe me, you can ask Daniels once we arrive," the intruder told them. "He's going to be there too? Are you working together?" he wondered.

"Only indirectly… you must understand that there are times when certain people require a specific thing to motivate them in order for other events to take place. You've already witnessed that aboard the _Enterprise-D_," the stranger pointed out. "I suppose you're right… so what is going to happen once we reach our destination?" Geordi asked. "It is quite simple really. You will assist Daniels in his efforts to create an Omega molecule," the man answered. "What is that?" he retorted.

"The Captain of Voyager can explain… and do not mention me to her," his visitor insisted. "Believe me, she wouldn't listen to me even if I did," La Forge responded.


	21. Chapter XXI

Chapter XXI

As the doors of the turbolift parted before her, Kathryn Janeway wondered whether the befuddling events that had befallen them recently would ever have a logical explanation. Then again, when has that ever been the case with temporal anomalies? she thought. The warp core pulsed directly ahead of her and B'Elanna Torres was there, along with a security officer who had his phaser trained on an unfamiliar man in a rather odd uniform. "Care to explain what you're doing on my ship, mister?" the Captain asked politely.

"It's a rather long and complicated tale. If not for the unpredictable nature of the phenomenon you've been experiencing, I would have been here a while ago," the stranger answered. Janeway was about to get him to clarify that when a familiar voice said, "Bridge to Captain Janeway." Tapping her combadge, she answered, "Janeway here, what is it Tuvok?" "A shuttlecraft is on an intercept course and is requesting permission to land. However, our sensors indicate that it came from one of the alternate realities," the Vulcan reported.

"Open a channel and let me speak with them," Kathryn instructed, then gestured to the security officer and directed, "Throw him in the brig." As the intruder was hauled off, she moved over to one of the stations and tied in the signal from the approaching vehicle. An unfamiliar man in the gray uniform the Doctor had described after his visit to the _Prometheus_ appeared and said, "Captain Janeway, I presume?" "I'm afraid that you have the advantage of me, mister…" she prompted.

"La Forge… and I wouldn't be asking to dock if it wasn't an emergency," the officer stated. "How can we help?" the Captain offered. "I think that the serum you provided is disagreeing with my copilot. I'd appreciate it if we could land, where you might be able to determine why and remedy the situation," La Forge went on.

"I would help you if that is possible, but Commander Chakotay is the only one who knows its composition and he's not here at the moment," Kathryn told him. "I understand, but I don't think he'll make it until we can return to our ship. Could you at least have your doctor take a look at him to see if there's anything which can be done?" the man pleaded. Janeway repressed a sigh and said, "All right, permission granted." She then closed the channel and tapped her combadge, saying, "Doctor, please report to the shuttle bay; we have patients for you to treat."

The hologram's voice replied, "I'm on my way."

Leaving the engine room, the Captain located the nearest turbolift and was about to enter when she stopped in her tracks. Glancing down the corridor, she frowned at the man who was walking towards her and realized that she had never seen him before. Even as the improbability of that fact registered upon her, he produced a slender object and pointed it in her direction before saying, "Where is Seven of Nine?" "Who are you? Why are you threatening me?" Kathryn countered, hoping to stall him long enough for someone else to wander by. "I am not here to menace you or your crew. But my mission is of the utmost importance," the intruder declared.

"I don't take kindly to people barging onto my ship, mister," she observed. "I am aware of that. However, her assistance will be required," the stranger proclaimed. She considered her options, but clearly this man meant business. At that moment, the hall was filled with the hum of two transporter beams and she watched as La Forge appeared along with the Doctor. "Is she going to cooperate?" the hologram inquired. "I have yet to determine the answer to that question," the intruder remarked.

"I don't know what you want, but my crew will not surrender easily," Janeway warned. "We're not your enemies, Captain," La Forge remarked. "I don't know how you've overridden the Doctor's programming, but I'm not going to believe that without a little more evidence," Kathryn told them. Just then, two more figures were deposited by a transporter beam and she immediately recognized the man from engineering even as his companion said, "She is in Cargo Bay 2."

The hologram took her by the shoulder, marching them into the turbolift and calling out their destination. "What are your intentions?" Janeway asked. "It's quite simple really… they're attempting to save the universe," the Doctor answered. She blinked in astonishment, then stated, "You can't honestly expect me to believe that."

"He is quite correct. The current situation is inherently unstable. Without proper modifications, catastrophic results are inevitable," the pale man commented. They soon came to a halt and quickly reached their destination, where she saw Seven resting in her alcove. The Doctor adjusted the panel with expert precision and the computer chimed even as the former drone awoke. "Captain… what is going on?" Seven wondered. "These gentlemen desired to see you and they were most insistent," she answered.

"I see… why are you here, Commander Data?" the young woman inquired. "Since you obviously recognize me, I can assume that you retain the knowledge assimilated by the Borg?" the android said and Seven nodded. "Then you should remember Ensign Daniels as well," the man who had accosted her in the hall said.

"An agent from the future, who influenced a number of events during the career of Captain Jonathan Archer. And you are?" the former drone asked, turning to the person who had addressed her. "My name is Ramses… and I'm certain the Borg have files on my race as well," the intruder answered, fingering the silver object in his grasp before concealing it once more.

"You haven't explained what you intend to do," Kathryn observed. "In approximately an hour, your Commander Chakotay will finish distributing the serum you've provided and shortly afterwards there shall be an enormous surge in subspace. We intend to help you survive that event," Data informed her.

"What sort of occurrence is going to take place?" Seven put in. "Vacuum collapse," the Doctor answered.

"That's only theoretical," Janeway interjected. "On the contrary, the Borg have created such an effect on a small scale; but the technology has not yet been assimilated which would allow them to sustain it in any useful fashion," the former drone explained. "So how are we going to endure this phenomenon?" she inquired.

"As you know, there are several universes which are currently intersecting. If we can jump from one to another, then it should be possible to avoid the event," La Forge declared. "Why didn't you say so before taking me hostage?" the Captain snapped. "Because part of our plan involves the creation of a substance you would be opposed to… the Omega molecule," Ramses proclaimed.

Kathryn nodded, recalling her last encounter with the volatile material. Seven had devised a way to contain it, but the unstable compound had still proven to be too dangerous for them to keep around for very long. "So why should I go along with you under duress?" Janeway asked. "We don't exactly have a lot of time," La Forge observed.

"How do you intend to push us out of phase?" Seven wondered. "We must modify the shields in order to create an isolation field around the ship which will keep us safe," Ramses responded. "That should work, if we can determine the quantum resonance of the wave as it develops. However, this would require split-second timing," the former drone warned.

"I believe that I am up to the challenge," Data said. "Are we agreed, then?" Daniels inquired. Kathryn shook her head and said, "I would like to see more evidence which supports your allegations before going thru with this." The Doctor nodded, moving to the console and stating, "Computer, download my recent memory files and display their contents." She moved to look at the screen, noting his arrival in the bay; then watching as Data used a tricorder to access his mobile emitter. Next, a series of diagrams manifested; showing a pattern in the region around them. "This is all very interesting, but I don't see how it helps your case," Janeway noted.

"The source of these anomalies is clearly growing more unstable all the time. However, the distribution of your serum has added a new element to the equation," Daniels said and a new scene appeared, looking like a raging river. "Are you saying that our solution is only making things worse?" she wondered.

"Unfortunately, yes; but this is necessary if all of us are going to endure," Ramses proclaimed cryptically. "Very well, Seven; work with B'Elanna to create the molecule. I'll be on the bridge," the Captain said, striding from the bay with her visitors following her closely. They crowded into a turbolift and ascended to the uppermost part of the ship, where Tuvok merely raised a quizzical eyebrow at the sight of her companions. "All hands, this is the Captain. We will be expecting a severe anomaly soon. Secure yourselves immediately," she directed. Data took up the post behind her, while La Forge went over to the console Ensign Kim usually monitored.

"Is everything all right, Captain?" the Vulcan inquired and she knew that he'd intervene immediately if she gave him any indications of being coerced. "We're just playing it safe for now," Janeway advised, shaking her head imperceptibly.

Tuvok nodded, but didn't divert his attention from their visitors. "I'm picking up increased gravimetric disturbances… looks like we've got trouble," La Forge reported. "Bridge to Seven of Nine, status report," Kathryn called out. "Seven here, we've just stabilized a single molecule," the former drone answered. "The shields have been adjusted," the android put in. "The shock wave will reach us in approximately five minutes," Tuvok reported. "I hope you know what you're doing," she muttered, glancing at Ramses. Behind her, Data called out, "There is a second disturbance off our port bow." The Captain stood and said, "That's impossible!"

But the universe ignored her words and even as Janeway watched, the wave overtook her ship.


	22. Chapter XXII

Chapter XXII

His gaze remained fixed even as the _Voyager_ and all of its crew disappeared into nothingness and as the wave hit his own ship he could only hope for one possibility.

The surge of energy surrounded his body and he thought he heard a soft gurgling roar as he felt pulled from the universe like a fish out of water. "That's strike two, Jean-Luc; one more and you're out," a voice said angrily as he turned about and gazed at his savior's face. "For the first time since these events have started, I can't believe I'm happy to see you," Picard remarked. The Captain turned and saw Data was here as well and could only assume that his crew was also safe.

"Captain, am I correct in assuming that Q has saved us from the destruction of the universe?" the android asked. "But what just happened was impossible. That second shockwave which overlapped the first shouldn't have been there," Picard commented. "Indeed, but it was," Q said and then a smile creased the super-being's lips as he asked, "Now, who would do a thing like that?" "Clearly, there must be some element which we are not acquainted with," Data stated and then concluded, "Considering Ensign Daniels' actions, I can only assume that he was aware of what would happen. Such an ability would only be possible if they knew we were dealing directly with some sort of force."

"I suppose that I wanted you to figure it out for yourselves," Q admitted and then added, "That and these little talks we have can be so taxing."

"So then, there is more to this than I thought," Picard said, frustrated that Q had failed to tell them this earlier. "I tried to explain it to you before… and the being you're dealing with is unlike anything that you've encountered before. It feeds off of time itself," his host replied and for a moment, Picard thought he heard a hint of fear in Q's voice. But if that was the case, Q didn't show it; instead he chuckled softly and stated, "Now comes the fun part. Do you enjoy a good yarn?"

"I doubt that we have a choice," the Captain replied. "Quite right, let's not forget what's riding on this entire thing," Q commented and then with a snap of his fingers they were in the midst of a blue nebula that was disappearing and reappearing around them.

"Fascinating," Data commented and the Captain wondered how the android was processing this phenomenon. "You know the birth of the universe doesn't have all of the pizzazz I thought it would… after you've seen it one or two trillion times, it gets a little old," Q said idly. "Am I to presume then that this is before our universe existed?" Picard asked.

"This is before any of the realities you are familiar with came into existence, my dear Jean-Luc. This is the brink of existence itself, a place where even the Q have never gone very often," the super-being remarked and then pointed towards a soft light in the distance and said, "Oh look, there's a discontinuity… let's see how it's progressing."

Somehow, Picard felt his body being propelled forward and soon the small light filled his entire view and he saw that it was filled with galaxies and constellations spanning as far as the eye could see.

"Impressive, Q; but what does this have to do with anything?" the Captain asked.

"Absolutely nothing, actually… the Q have witnessed this event so often that we sometimes lose count. So one day, the Continuum became bored and decided to determine what lay behind the veil," Q explained and Picard wondered if the entity was speaking literally or in terms they could understand.

He didn't have much time to think about it however as he watched the newborn universe around him begin to fade away and be consumed by a strange emptiness and he himself suddenly felt quite cold.

"What is happening?" Data asked. "We found something that we knew nothing of, although the Q know everything… we soon learned that this being came into existence along with time itself and was different. For the first time since the dawn of reality, we felt afraid," Q commented and then added, "After all, if the Continuum knew all that was and would be and yet could not understand such a mysterious entity, other universes might begin to crumble just over such a possibility."

"What is it?" Picard asked.

"In your language, the name we gave it was **#**. Sorry if I can't give you a better translation, my dear Jean-Luc… I never did particularly like the way that you humans conversed," Q remarked and then explained, "**#** existed and yet was not restrained by any of the laws of physics. It had no beginning, nor could we discover its end and yet neither had it ever been… much like the Continuum itself."

"A being that existed within itself… that's truly outstanding," Picard admitted.

"Indeed, we were also intrigued… and yet also confused. Since time and space had no meaning for it, we knew that such things were unimportant to **#**," Q paused and then pointed to where the universe had just been and explained, "You see, Captain… what it is capable of. Consuming both time and space, it exists only to dispose of reality altogether."

"Which is why it brought us to Cardassia Prime in another universe; it was setting up an eternal temporal anomaly that it could feed off of," Picard discerned. "Yet not just any disturbance, but the first and last and only one there ever has been," Q paused and a smile creased his face before asking, "Have you guessed what I am talking about?"

"If I am following your tale correctly, the Continuum found **#** to be present before all universes existed and despite its appetite, ever afterward," Data commented. "You always were the bright one in the bunch," Q said.

"Perhaps this is another example of something coming about as a result of events which had not yet occurred. Were the Q responsible for this paradox?" he asked.

"No, Jean-Luc… you are," Q commented and then snapped his fingers and brought them back to the _Enterprise_.

"Once again, you just don't see how time works. You humans have constantly assumed that it is like a river, always flowing. But that is not the case," Q remarked and then gestured to a mysteriously empty cluster in the blackness of space before explaining, "**#** exists in a realm where time has no meaning, just like the Bajoran Prophets and ourselves. One event to it is like an eternity. It happened, it's occurring and it's not even started yet. This incident I have spoken to you of, whenever it came into our reality; is taking place right now. It always has been and will be. Because the one thing that is immune to **#** is what we have used to confine it."

"I'm afraid that you've lost me," the Captain admitted.

"I believe he is referring to alternate realities, sir. If this being exists in the way he described, there would always be another dimension that had not been affected by it," Data commented.

"Exactly," Q stated. "Then we are now about to witness how that came to be?" Picard asked. "It has always been in existence, Jean-Luc. But in this iteration, you are the one who is amidst these alternate universes and will use it to create itself," Q explained. "How can we accomplish such a thing?" Picard wondered.

"I can't give you the answer to that," his old enemy admitted and then added, "However it will be interesting to see how things play out, this time."

"You're not leaving us here in this desolate universe are you?" Picard asked. "Of course not, you'll be safe and sound onboard a version of your precious vessel that has somehow miraculously survived oblivion… and this time, I feel certain that you will be able to accomplish what must have already happened," Q commented and then in a flash he was gone.

Picard glanced around and saw that the second wave had just passed the _Enterprise_. Turning to Will, he said, "Contact Captain Janeway and find out if she needs any assistance."

"Captain, they are hailing us," Data said. "Onscreen," Picard directed, then when she appeared he asked, "Is everyone all right over there?" he asked. "We appear to okay, surprisingly…" Janeway responded.

"What just happened?" Will asked in confusion. "I wish that I could explain it to you now, Number One… but I'm afraid there is too much at stake," Picard said and then added, "Captain Janeway, what were you doing just a minute ago?"

She replied, "We had modified our shields to withstand the effects of the wave which just passed over us. But our work wasn't complete when the second one appeared."

Just then, Picard saw several of the Dominion vessels disintegrate and shook his head in disbelief. This being Q has allowed us to encounter is far too dangerous for us to allow it to escape, he thought.

"Will, see if you can open a channel to Gul Dukat," the Captain ordered. "Nothing, sir," his first officer said in confusion. "The temporal surges are growing stronger, sir," Data reported. "

What're we supposed to do, then?" he asked angrily. "Captain, we have been attempting to create an Omega molecule as part of our effort to stabilize the situation. Perhaps if you could find a way to distract **#**, we could finish that work," another voice that he didn't recognize said. Picard frowned and replied, "Very well… but how can we accomplish that?" He felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned to see three figures standing behind him. "Perhaps I can be of assistance," the young Cardassian woman explained and then added, "My name is Tora Ziyal and I believe that you're acquainted with my father."

"How did you get here?" Will asked in surprise. "I transported them aboard," Ambassador Lincoln explained. "I believe that I may know how to help with your dilemma," Ziyal went on.

"I think we're open to any ideas on the matter," he heard Beverly say. "If I understanding the explanation correctly, this creature feeds off of temporal anomalies; so if we were to produce a massive one… it might not focus on what _Voyager_ is up to," Ziyal explained. "The Orb we saw might be able to accomplish something like that," he heard Worf say. "You mean this?" another voice said, this one all too familiar as the third figure stepped forward and Gul Dukat smiled at him wickedly. "Captain… I believe it's about time for us to become better acquainted with one another," the Cardassian decided, fingering the object in his hands.


	23. Chapter XXIII

Chapter XXIII

As they took their seats around the table in the observation lounge, Riker noted that the eyes of Gul Dukat never strayed far from the ornate object which rested in front of him.

It was clear that the Cardassian wanted something and wouldn't allow them to use the Orb unless he got what he desired. "Perhaps you could start by explaining just how you got back aboard, Ambassador," Picard suggested. In reply, Lincoln set down a slender object; which to his untrained eye resembled pens which had been used for many centuries on Earth. "The servo is designed to accommodate a function similar to your transporter, except for one difference. My technology allows me to travel thru time as well, so I was able to bypass the effects of the anomaly," she offered. "Then you are not who you appear to be," Data observed.

"Let's just say that my allies are only interested in benefiting other cultures, but especially ones which might otherwise perish if not for our interference," Lincoln replied.

"Then you do not adhere to the Prime Directive," the Captain remarked. "Why should I? From my perspective, it hasn't even been written yet," she answered. "Counselor, what are you impressions?" Picard inquired. "She has been telling us the truth, sir. But I don't believe there is enough evidence to judge the validity of her claims," Deanna told him. "If I may be so bold, perhaps we should be discussing my father's request," Ziyal put in. Will glanced at the young woman, recalling their earlier encounter and wondering what opinion Ducain might have about their discussion. "It seems that events in your reality have led to my daughter's death and my own. But the Ambassador has suggested that it might be possible to alter those events somehow," Dukat remarked.

"According to current theories, such actions are pointless since all things that can happen will," the android stated. "Nevertheless, the chances of a particular series of events taking place are very small. And even I can't jump from one reality to another at will," Lincoln observed.

His eyes widened and he looked over at Troi, who nodded in agreement. They might have a way to give everybody what they desired and in turn, secure the Orb so that the rest of the universe would survive as well. However, just as he was about to speak; a form coalesced beside him and Riker found himself staring at his duplicate.

The doppelganger raised a phaser and opened fire upon Dukat, who crumpled in his chair. Before he could ask what was happening, his twin tapped the combadge he wore and called out, "They're all yours." A moment later, the interior of the _Enterprise_ faded away to be replaced by the bridge of the _Relativity_. Dukat was laying on the floor beside him as Brevard approached and pressed a phaser into his hand. "I think you know what to do. Our involvement cannot be revealed," the Andorian directed. Nodding, Will steeled himself for the transition and recognized the tableau at once. Without bothering to explain anything, he stunned the Cardassian and watched in fascination as Dukat and his earlier self vanished. "Number One, what just happened?" Picard asked incredulously.

"Sorry, but the Temporal Prime Directive prevents me from explaining it," Riker replied, holstering his weapon and returning to his seat. "What have you done with my father?" Ziyal demanded. "If I'm right, he's probably back on his ship right now. The question is whether or not you two must remain together, or can we proceed with a less complicated plan?" he inquired.

The young woman glared at him for a moment, then sighed and said, "He always was rather obstinate." "I suppose that the next thing we should do is create an anomaly to distract the entity which is the source of our problems," Picard surmised, approaching the case and opening it. The crystalline lattice within seemed unchanged from the way it had appeared on the surface, which caused him to say, "Be careful, it may not be safe."

"If I may, Captain?" Lincoln offered and he gestured her over to the Orb. The Ambassador took up her servo, adjusted it carefully; then reached out and touched the floating jewel. Instantly, she vanished; but he noted that Ziyal disappeared as well. The Orb itself seemed to be vibrating within its case and alarms filled the air as the deck shook beneath them.

Data had a tricorder out and proclaimed, "The Orb is emitting millions of chronotons, which are flooding the ship. I estimate that our warp core will not be able to withstand the surge for more than fifteen minutes."

"Can we beam it off?" Will called out. The android attempted to do so, then shook his head and went over to the case. Snapping the container shut, Data strode rapidly onto the bridge. They all followed him as he made his way to a nearby airlock. A few moments later, the tumult subsided and the android returned and assumed his post.

"I am detecting a temporal anomaly directly in front of us. It appears that the Orb is being pulled inside and so are we," Data reported. "Can any of the other ships assist us?" Picard wondered.

"The _Enterprise-D_ is moving our way. They appear to be attempting to lock a tractor beam on us. _Voyager_ is approaching as well," Riker answered him. In the background, he watched as the remainder of the Dominion fleet suddenly went into warp and appeared on the far side of the phenomenon. "They're hailing us," Deanna said incredulously.

"Onscreen," the Captain directed. A Vorta appeared, flanked by a battalion of Jem'Hadar. "My, it seems that you're in something of an untenable situation. Might we be of some assistance?" the obsequious alien inquired. Will shook his head, wondering at the irony of having to negotiate with someone like him at a time such as this.

Just then, their hull rang with weapons' fire and he saw the Klingon Bird of Prey fly by. "We would very grateful if you'd keep Gul Dukat away from us," Picard suggested.

"Ah… and what form might this appreciation take?" the Vorta asked. "Perhaps it would be better to discuss that later," the Captain stated. The alien shrugged and turned to the Jem'Hadar at his side before saying, "Target the Federation ships and prepare to obliterate them." "Somehow, I guessed that they weren't inclined to be charitable," Riker muttered.

At that moment, the lead vessel in the Dominion fleet was vaporized and he watched in astonishment as the _Relativity_ moved to intercept Dukat. As he watched, the Klingon vessel vanished and Data reported, "They appear to have returned him to his proper place in time." "Looks like all the players are leaving the stage… I guess that means the third time's either the charm, or you're out," a familiar voice said and he looked up even as Q strode from his perch towards the front of the room.

"Where is **#**?" Picard asked impatiently.

"He's already here, he hasn't begun to come and everything is over. Really, your notions of how time works are so limiting. It's a wonder anything ever gets accomplished at all," Q answered. Ahead of them, the remainder of the Dominion fleet was speeding towards them, attempting to circumvent the anomaly in order to get a clear shot.

Even as he watched, the phenomenon seemed to get larger and swallow the armada whole. "I guess somebody was hungry," Q observed. "I thought you said that the entity feeds upon temporal anomalies," the Captain remarked. "How little we have learned! Your scientists discovered the key centuries ago, yet still I have to remind you?" Q retorted. "Are you referring to the relationship between matter and energy?" Data inquired. "Two forms of the same thing really, just like space and time. But without something in it, there's really not much out here," Q told them. "We might have just enough time to break free," Riker interjected.

The _Relativity_ was holding its distance and he suspected that Ducain would wait until the last moment before interfering. "_Voyager_ has launched the Omega molecule directly towards the anomaly," the android reported. "All hands, brace for impact!" Picard directed. The projectile reached the phenomenon and was swallowed by it… yet everything remained the same. "Looks like you've lost this round, Picard. Too bad… I was just starting to get used to you," Q observed, then vanished in a flash of light.

"Break away!" the Captain commanded, but even as the engines responded to his order and the other vessels lent their tractor beams; Riker watched in astonishment as the phenomenon moved to follow them.

"Ten minutes to impact!" Data exclaimed, his fingers flying over the controls in an attempt to free them from the deadly clutches of the anomaly. Will noted that the surface of Cardassia Prime was shifting beneath them even as he watched, impossibly changing shape. It seemed to be shifting from one reality to the next, from peaceful to devastated and back again in the blink of an eye. "Our shields appear to be resonating because of the serum we have used to withstand the detrimental effects of the anomalies," the android frowned, realizing how everything which had taken place thus far had led them to this point.

The interference of so many different factors had prevented them all from seeing where it might lead, but he guessed that the individuals who had chosen to tamper with these events had known what they were doing. Distantly, he wondered what Lincoln had hoped to gain here. "Five minutes to impact!" Data called out. His eyes met Deanna's, recalling their time together; resolving once more to rekindle their love if they survived. Troi smiled, sensing his thoughts and said, "We'll be alright."

He nodded, turning his attention back to the screen. Whatever happened, Riker knew there was nothing he could do to alter it. Furthermore, if this creature which Picard had referred to was responsible for their predicament; then he knew it was better to deal with it now. "One minute to impact!" the android informed them. Even as he prepared for the inevitable, the anomaly ahead suddenly lit up and he saw that the _Relativity_'s deflector dish was emitting a pulse into the phenomenon. Will had just enough time to wonder what good that would do when it happened…


	24. Chapter XXIV

Chapter XXIV

The taste of victory was sweet in his mouth as he drank from the goblet in his hand and looked down upon the surface of the world beneath them. Another lance of incandescent fire gouged its way across the surface of Cardassia Prime and Worf felt honored to have been permitted to seize this vessel in order to repay the duplicitous aliens for their part in the death of his beloved. A frown creased his features as a stray thought occurred to him. This is not right… I am Ambassador for the Empire, the Klingon realized.

He reached to steady himself as the deck shook beneath his feet, his fingers locating the necessary control rapidly while he waited for the results of his command. Perhaps this time they would be successful and the fading energies of the starship's might would pierce the shields of the relentless armada of Borg cubes which seemed to follow them wherever they went.

But even as the shot was fired, he recognized his surroundings. As the bedraggled Riker watched from below, the Klingon called up the sensor readings. A blow struck the side of his head, sending him into the air; but Worf was able to roll and absorb the impact even as Data raised his hand once more. A calm voice said, "I think your pet has learned his lesson, my brother."

The android turned away from him and he sprinted towards the console once more. His movements were hampered by the apparatus he wore and once more he cursed the day his friends had convinced him to undergo the procedure rather than end his life as would have been honorable. Worf knew that he might have only a few moments to accomplish anything and he stabbed with all of his might at the controls. Abruptly, everything seemed to stop and the Klingon realized that he was frozen; his finger poised just above the button. It is almost as if whatever is causing this knows what I intend and is interfering, he thought.

Worf considered his options, but his knowledge of temporal mechanics and quantum theory was limited. However, his friends might have an idea. Turning from the display in front of him, Three of Twelve allowed his enhanced gaze to take in his surroundings.

The will of the Collective was like an immense river, threatening to drown his thoughts at any moment. However, the mindless reptilian still retained a fragment of his former purpose and so considered who might be able to devise a way out of their predicament. In the back of his mind, Worf could still feel the pull of the aliens who had addicted him to their insidious game so long ago; but the Klingon would not relent in his determination.

It was difficult for him to concentrate due to the constant shifting between one reality and the next, but he saw something which they had in common almost at once. Tapping his combadge, he said, "Worf to Data, please join me in my ready room at once."

Standing, he went to examine the weapon on his wall and wondered how this version of history had led him to this point. The doors opened at this point and the Klingon stepped inside and knelt before the android. "I am feeling merciful, please stand," his liege directed. Facing his comrade, he said, "I have reason to believe that the fabric of existence is coming apart. Unless we find a way to restore it, the universe might be in peril." The hologram nodded thoughtfully, then said, "Your opinion, Number One?"

"You have experienced this before, yet your previous idea appears to have been ineffectual," Data noted. "I was hoping that you might be able to suggest an alternative," Worf went on.

"During a recent encounter with Q, he suggested that an entity might be feeding off the temporal anomalies. He implied that only the existence of multiple realities prevents it from destroying everything," the scientist told him.

"Yet such things are being created all of the time. Therefore how can we use that against this creature?" the Klingon wondered. "It seems to me that we must place this entity in a period of history where its eventual destination is infinite, therefore negating its effect upon us," she answered. "If I understand what you are saying, then there is only one solution to our problem," he decided, moving onto the bridge with Lore following him.

He had long ceased to wonder about the effect his passage might have on the other planes of existence, since the numerous possibilities contained within each instant determined how the next would take its shape. On the viewscreen, Worf could see the vortex clearly as it pulsed under the beam from the mysterious ship.

The _Enterprise_ was still whole and his jaunt thru other realms seemed to have ended as abruptly as it had begun. Now, the only question was how to get their foe to go thru the aperture. There was a flash of light and the Klingon frowned, then growled, "Fine time to pay a visit, Commander." "Couldn't miss this opportunity… by the way, Q sends his regards," Riker told him.

"I would appreciate any suggestions that you might have to offer," he admitted. Wesley shrugged and said, "This matter is beyond my ability to influence. Like the Traveler, I am here merely as an observer." Worf nodded, then smiled faintly. "Beam the Orb onto the bridge," the Klingon directed. "Have you gone mad? That would surely tear this ship apart!" Martok objected.

He didn't reply, but instead reached out and touched the controls himself. The deck rattled audibly beneath him as the scintillating jewel materialized and Worf saw that his shifts were coming even more rapidly than before. Doggedly, he walked to the glistening object and extended his hand to touch its surface. Abruptly, all was still. "He is linear, but not the Emissary," Sisko intoned from in front of the viewscreen. "He comes at the end, when all begins," Kira noted, dressed as a Bajoran cleric.

"He is not alone. They are all with him," Leybenzon pointed out, gesturing off in the distance. The Klingon turned, his mind boggling at the sight. Like a mirror reflecting itself, an infinite array of images seemed to stretch before him; each like his own but altered somehow. "You know why I'm here," each version of Worf said at once, facing the Prophets again.

"You are the one this time. There have been others and will be more yet again. This path goes no farther," Gul Dukat warned. "You would permit the universe to be destroyed?" he retorted incredulously.

"It cannot be eliminated, for it does not exist and always shall pervade the space beyond our home," his wife explained. "But without your help, I cannot accomplish this. A malignant entity is devouring everything. Alone, all of us shall perish!" the Klingon protested. "We have not done anything before, nor is this bound to occur in order to cause all to be. For you there is the linear… a beginning and an end. This is the latter," Janeway told him. "If you choose not to act, then more is at stake.

The devastation which has been unleashed shall bring about the collapse of every possibility," Worf said.

"Such things are inevitable for you. It is impossible to fight destiny. You should not even try," Picard declared. He felt a sudden surge and was thrown to the deck. The Orb still hovered before him, its power threatening the lives of everyone aboard. But the final words of the enigmatic aliens had given him an idea; one which while dangerous, might succeed.

"Activate an inverse warp field," he directed, a thousand million scenes flashing by between each syllable; myriad hands reaching for the correct key and pressing it inexorably. The result was immediate and even as he watched, the phenomenon before them expanded outwards; covering their ship instantly. Worf sat up, his eyes focused on the interior of his quarters. He frowned, wondering about the vivid memories that flashed into his mind. The trip to Cardassia Prime, the events which had led to the destruction of the universe… the Klingon did not believe it was all a dream. Rising, he activated his terminal and called up his orders.

Worf frowned, realizing that these were quite different from the ones he recalled. Shutting down the monitor, he made himself a glass of prune juice and allowed his mind to consider his recollections. The entire sequence of events was far too sharp for it to be his imagination. But he also knew there was only one way to settle the issue. Turning back to his computer, he soon established a channel with the _Enterprise_. After waiting for a few moments, the face of Captain Picard appeared.

"Ambassador, I must say that this is an unexpected pleasure. I was just thinking about you," his former superior stated. "And I confess the same thing… tell me, does everything feel right to you?" Worf asked.

The Captain's face frowned and he replied, "Now that you mention it, I did feel rather confused when I got up; as though I wasn't where I belonged. Why do you ask?" "Consult with the rest of the crew. I think you will find that they have similar feelings. I cannot prove it, but Q might be able to provide answers," the Klingon admonished.

Picard looked astonished, then nodded and said, "If what you're suggesting is true, I hope events do not take place in a similar fashion." "Anything is possible," he noted, then ended the transmission. Having glimpsed a mere fraction of the ways his life might've turned out, Worf knew that similar conversations were undoubtedly going on in those other versions of reality. He was still surprised at the abrupt way that it had ended; yet the Klingon realized there could have been no other outcome.

Changing the past would have brought about an instant alteration to the present, he thought. As for the creature which had brought about this series of events, Worf suspected that it still existed. Perhaps even now, others not unlike myself find themselves trapped by that entity; seeking a means of escape but not finding one.

Yet in still disparate realms, the conflict was still future; or perhaps might never come to pass. He found it all to be rather confusing. He felt relieved to have escaped, to return where and when he belonged. As for whether what he had experienced would ever take place once more, Worf hoped that he didn't get the chance to find out. Finishing his drink, the Ambassador for Qo'noS prepared himself for another day of service to Empire and whatever it might bring.


	25. Chapter XXV

Chapter XXV

The cup of tea sat on his desk, rapidly growing cold; yet Captain Jean-Luc Picard paid it no heed. His attention was focused instead on the window, contemplating what he'd learned.

He had been able to keep his inquiries discreet, limiting it to merely his senior staff. Nevertheless, Picard could not argue with the fact that they all shared similar stories which diverged little from his own recollections.

"I never did understand how you could drink this stuff," a familiar voice remarked and he faced his adversary, ready to wrest the truth from his visitor by any means necessary. "Is that a hint of anger I see in your eyes, _mon capitan_? And I was expecting you to be grateful," Q observed. "So, it did happen," Jean-Luc commented.

"And you did it all on your own too, with only the slightest bit of help from yours truly," the annoying super-being added. "There's only one thing I want to know. Will it ever occur again?" the Captain wondered. "Haven't you grasped the nature of the paradox? Micro-brain even seemed to have a glimmer of understanding at the end," Q noted.

"You mean, on some other plane of existence; it is taking place right now?" Picard asked.

"The nature of the multiple realities which make up your understanding is such that you're both right and wrong. Things could have gone any number of ways. Perhaps the universe only lasted for a fraction of a second or the end came just before entropy won out. What truly matters is the fact that these possibilities were given a chance to be real in the first place," his visitor explained.

He frowned, then said, "You told me that **#** feeds off of temporal anomalies."

Q nodded, evidently desiring for him to finish his train of thought. "From what Data described, Worf tried to get the Prophets to aid him and failed. But when he accelerated the degradation which was already surrounding him, why didn't it destroy us all?" he wondered. "But it did! It is doing so now and will continue to," the super-being said.

"You're talking about a closed temporal loop," Jean-Luc realized. "If that makes it easier for you to understand what I'm saying. Without a version of reality in which to feed itself, **#** ceased to exist as well. Therefore, the chain of events which it created no longer brought about the dissolution of the universe; so it still lurks somewhere. Yet it is still trapped there, in that instant before nonexistence; feeding its own hunger. All that has been, is or will be possible taking place at once. Why would **#** want to leave?" Q observed.

"Does this mean that we are in danger?" Picard wondered. "You don't exactly lead the most sedate life, _mon capitan_. Whether it is the Borg or the Dominion, your Federation is destined to run afoul of forces which seek its destruction. I know quite well that you've regarded me in a similar fashion," his adversary pointed out. "That still doesn't answer my question," he stated.

"Jean-Luc, it has already begun and shall never take place. I've permitted you to retain a glimpse of the infinite; the possibilities which the actions of all have brought into being. I must say that I expected you to be far more grateful," Q informed him. "I see… then what you're telling me is that anything is possible," Picard declared.

"Precisely, but the simple fact is that most beings like yourself are unaware of this titanic struggle; this culmination of all which could be. After all, do you remember the events which stranded your first security officer in the past?" the super-being asked. He nodded, recalling how they had run into a Romulan who had claimed to be her daughter. He had been advised to believe her claims, despite the fact that there was no evidence to back it up. From what Q was saying, what they had witnessed would never be repeated. At least, as far as we know, he mused. "What about the others who were involved?" Jean-Luc wondered.

"Those who survived have returned where they belong, under their own power or with a little help. Some of them might have an inkling of what took place, but the effect upon your precious timeline will be minimal," his visitor assured him.

"I suppose you're not going to tell me which ones were from my universe," Picard said. "Sorry, but I have a lot of work to do. Destroying the very nature of existence is a messy business. You're fortunate that I stopped by to visit at all," Q remarked, starting to raise his hand; but he gestured to halt the super-being's departure.

"The next time you feel like teaching us a lesson, please don't," the Captain requested. "I can't make any promises. There are, after all; things which even I won't attempt to prevent from occurring," his adversary observed, then snapped his fingers and vanished in a flash of light. Picard disposed of his cup, considering whether or not he should tell his crew about what he'd learned. On the one hand, Starfleet should be aware of the threat in case it ever surfaces again, he mused.

But then again, if Q wasn't lying; then it is a part of the nature of things which cannot be altered, Jean-Luc thought. A part of him wished to learn more about the nature of the mysterious entity which had done so much damage; yet he felt somehow glad that he would never have the opportunity. Walking onto the bridge, he nodded to Riker as he took his seat.

"We've received new orders from Starfleet," Will reported, then explained, "We've been assigned to patrol the Cardassian Border while their new government makes up its mind about how to handle relations with the rest of the galaxy."

Feeling somewhat bemused, Picard ordered, "Set a course, warp 5." As his crew carried out his instruction, Deanna leaned over and whispered, "I couldn't help but sense your reaction to our assignment. Does this have anything to do with what we discussed?" "Let us just say that I've been given a new perspective from which to examine things," the Captain answered. Troi nodded, clearly desiring for him to explain further. However, Jean-Luc knew that there was little he could do to ease her concerns. We cannot change what has been, is or will be; unless it never happens, he mused. The stars swept by the viewscreen, signaling the rapidity of their flight.

Transitory though our lives might be, we are all in a way; part of something far grander than any of us can imagine, Picard mused. Ahead of us lies a course which is unlimited, yet the same could be said of the path available to them on all sides, he thought. Perhaps one day, we shall have a greater understanding and be able to explore those realms as well, Jean-Luc decided. But for here and now, the Captain and crew of the _Enterprise_ had a mission to perform and nothing else mattered.


	26. Epilogue Eugolipe

Epilogue

"I'm sorry, but we don't normally stock the sort of things you're probably used to," her companion said as Ziyal took a seat, feeling somewhat dazed. The strange orange animal that sat on the floor looked up at her oddly and she kept expecting it to transform back into the man who had been standing before her upon their arrival in this place. "Where did you say we are again?" the Cardassian inquired, seeking out her host. "Not so loud, I don't want to wake up my assistant," Lincoln advised, passing her a plate. Ziyal ate, savoring the unusual dishes as her escort took the animal into her lap and began stroking its fur. "As for where, that's not important since you won't be staying here for very long," Roberta went on, adjusting the silver device which she held in her hands. "Where am I going, then?" she wondered. "Everywhere and nowhere… you're a special case, if you don't mind me saying so. I don't think my boss ever gave me a job which was quite this difficult back whenever we still worked on the same planet. Snatching somebody out of a temporal paradox engineered by a being who can warp reality is no easy task, especially when there's more than one of them at work," her host went on. "You're not making any sense," Ziyal observed as she finished her meal. "That's just the thing… I've been trying for days to wrap my mind around it and I'm the one who has to do it! You understand the concept behind what we just experienced, right?" Lincoln inquired. "That anything which can happen will," the Cardassian answered. "Not only that, but it already is… anyway, you're going to live it," Roberta said and Ziyal waited for her to explain.

eugolipE

Hunger... hunger was transient. Food… food was here. It grew closer. A feast had been in store. It was there. It was gone. It has come. It will go. It never went. Yet it had been. There, here, now, then… _**Yes**_. There would be plenty. And it shall be enough. Permanently it was there. Always that had been so and yet still it remained. Everything would be consumed. Nothing would endure. And then, there is satisfaction. Then, the feast would continue. The search, the discovery, the consumption. Then, it would return. Hunger. Yes, it sensed the food was gone. Yet there was everything. Poison is there, here, then, now… Never. Yet, it is. Create. Yes, only then could it take what was needed. When? How? Then, now… Yes, it had the answer. They will be gone. But it would not be stopped. The meal would take place and this time, it shall end. Eternity spanned in but a moment of the hunt which went on forever, yet never began. It had found satisfaction. Hunger would be forever. Yet it had to consume. Everything, anything, nothing, something... This was its purpose. This was its motive. Food, poison; both were gone and would be formed. All is nothing. All is everything. All is it. It is all…


End file.
